Butterfly Effect
by Eirena Gaia
Summary: Danny is struggling with his powers after the fight with Pariah Dark; he loses his family and is informed that he is Pariah's heir. When a friend offers him help, he takes the offer, no questions asked. But what will happen when a new evil arises? Will he able to beat it -and his demons- on his own? Or will he need help from other friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **New York City;** **June 25th; Around midnight...**

It was the quietest night that the city has ever seen in all of its history. That's saying something since said city is New York City. However, considering all the attacks from aliens to ghosts to mad scientists, it was still nosy.

This unsettled the white haired teen who was standing on top of a random building. It was a fruitless night, no muggings, no heists, no diabolical plan playing under the city's guardian. He knew that he shouldn't _want_ something to happen, but right now, he was itching to get to action.

He sighed, but no mist appeared reminding him that he had the power-restraining bracelet his partner had made. Speaking of his partner, who was the equivalent of a third sister, she turned on her comm link to speak to him.

 **"The PRD(Power restraining device)holding up okay?"** She asked, obviously concerned.

He had started needing power restraints since he defeated Pariah Dark. He was automatically the king of the Ghost Zone, but for him to be able to claim his throne; he would have to reach the age of twenty-two. Which would be six years from this point of time.

Since the battle, his powers where constantly having unpredictable outbursts that would either destroy anything in a five-mile radius, or burn his body to smithereens. He called in an old family friend, who owned a huge company and was extremely talented in building pretty much everything.

 **"Its doing fine. But if no one shows up soon, it might burn from the overload. And we need to get a better name for it."** He replied looking at the street below him, **"How are the papers coming along? You know the whole thing with your company?"**

She paused a little before replying **"Technicalities. We will eventually find the right name. And it is crazy. Honestly, who keeps standing on roofs so much, that they left** _ **dents**_ **in so many places all over the city?"** She paused as if realizing something, **"Ummm. Legacy?"**

 **"Yes?"** He replied, stretching his answer.

 **"Where are you right now?"** She asked, her voice dripping with concern. He had a feeling that it wasn't for his safety.

He looked at the building, and then realization hit him. He got in position to start running any second.

 **"I'm on top of Argyris Advanced Scientific and Technological Research Corporation.** **The one closest to the Empire State Building."** He hesitantly replied.

There was a long pause. The longest one yet.

 **"Legacy. You know that I love you like the older brother I never had. But please get off of my roof. Like now. Or I'll send security over."** She said pleading with him

Legacy smiled. He childishly replied, **"But Relic-"** He was cut off by a siren from a police car. **"Wait. Can you intersect the police comm line? So that I'll be off of you stupid roof"**

 **"They are heading to a robbery in a jewelry store. And my roof isn't stupid! Not as stupid as someone who misses a robbery three blocks away from him. While he is on one of the highest and most fabulous and famous buildings in the city that never sleeps,"** She ranted, somehow not losing her breath.

 **"We will discuss that when the night is done. I'll call you later"** He cut the connection and flew through the city.

He was at the store before the police made it there. There were five robbers. They were holding hostages. Legacy turned invisible and intangible. He went behind the first one and knocked him out, drawing attention when his body fell to the floor.

As the three others approached, he froze the ground, making the ice crawl up to their knees. The last one had a look of horror on his face. He was backing away. What he failed to acknowladge is that Legacy had moved behind him. He punched him and the man; he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Legacy zoomed out of the store just before the police came in. He flew around the city once before he went home. When he got home, he landed in the garage. He then proceeded to go to the secret underground base. His outfit had changed since he left Amity Park. The Hazmat suite reminded him too much of his dead parents. They had died defending the city along with his friends and two sisters. Vlad masters died right after the battle ended, he died returning the city to the living world. Danny never liked to talk about it.

He took off his hood and mask as he changed back to his human form, then proceeded to go up to the actual house. It was a small house that Chris got ownership over on her birthday, the one just before her parents had died. He found Chris waiting in the kitchenette they had. Looking about ready to scold him for something.

"Danny" She said. Her voice was not angry. It was more so concerned. "First of all, why did you close the comm on me? That robbery could have been a distraction or a trap; you would not have known it. Second, why were you on my roof? Do you have any idea how hard it is to change those panels? Third, something was up with that robbery, right? It was a bit too normal for my liking," She ranted.

Again, Danny was baffled by her ability to rant without taking a breath. She has Asthma! How could she do it? He was brought out of his thoughts by something moving in front of his eyes. It was Chris's hand. It That was one of her habits. Whenever anyone seemed lost, she would walk up tot them, and wave her hand. If that fails to get their attention, she kicks their leg. With her metal-plated shoes.

"Yah, that robbery was too normal. We never get normal robberies around here." He said as he opened the refrigerator and got out a can of coke. "Five perpetrator, hostages, it was too normal. It's like someone set it up like that so that I would show up"

"Exactly, it was way too-" She paused to try to find the right word "unsettling. Maybe we should move. Like for a temporary vacation." She paused. "It has been quiet, and you need to blow off steam or I won't be able to make the restraints as fast as you break them."

She put a hand over her head as if she was trying to ease a headach. Danny frowned deeply. Chryssa 'Chris' Argyris, head of Argyris Advanced Scientific and technological Research Corporation, member of the Ancients, NEVER asked for a vacation. It just was not done.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

She sighed "Yah, The Ancients sent me a letter" She said. Danny motioned for her to keep going. "They want us to be the participants in the Justice league's Celebration On the fourth of July. They said it has to be us because we are the youngest and because we are the closest to Gotham"

"Why Gotham? Whom will they set up to protect the city while we are gone? Isn't it a little early for Independence day? It's June twenty-fifth," Danny asked, not liking the assignment already.

"We are supposed to go to Gotham to help the Batman for a few weeks before attending the meeting. They said they will send some people to look after the city while we are gone."

"When are our flights? "He asked, knowing that the Ancients had already booked the plane tickets.

"June twenty-sixth. That's tomorrow, So stat packing your stuff. I am tiered. I am going to bed." She said, turning around and saying:

"Honestly? I think you and bat man will get along just fine"

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because you both like standing on roof tops. Why else?" She asked as she began running away from a raving Danny.

* * *

 **A. : OOOOKAy! so up till now this is just a one shot. I am Not sure if I will continue. It all depends on whether anyone will actually read this and/or give me any ideas. This was literally written in 2 hours with no editing or proof reading what so ever. I will explain some background here(it will be underlined so that everyone will see it) because I am sure a lot of people might be confused by some stuff. I might be asking for OCs latter but as of now, Chris is the only OC and I am not planning on keeping her around that lone(except if people ask for her to stay, then she will reappear according to the demand). SOO, hope you liked it. I would love to hear anyone's ideas and thoughts of this, so dont be afraid to share your thoughts as long as they are in a polite manner.**

 **BACKGROUND:**

 **1-The Ancients : they are a group of people that work in the dark to make sure that dimensions, space and time don't fall apart. Their members are the most powerful and most influencing people on the planet, or in some instances people who are talented enough to find out they exist. Every century(100yrs) , there are 25 new members. Exceptions are made accordingly. (They are Basically like Multi-verse Illuminate. Sorta).**

 **2-Chris Argyris: is my OC. Many of her actions are based on mine from the real world. She probably will not stay for ever. She is absolutely NOT a love interest of any one. This is NOT a romance story.I want to make her like a side character, not the main one because main character Ocs tend to be way OP for my liking. Danny knows her through their parents making a deal Between Fenton Works and Argyris Advanced Scientific and technological Research Corporation(AASTR CORP). She has blonde hair, green eyes, 14 years old, finished college when she was 12, right before Danny came to her for help. She was in the Ancients at that time, and she dragged Danny into the organization as an honorary member with her so she won't have to hide as many things from him(HINT HIN** **T).**

 **3- Danny Phantom, King of The ghost Zone: So this is a twist on the episode with Pariah Dark. So instead of Vlad Freeing him, he was always free, he sent half the ghosts that attacked the human world. Then he wanted to conquer it. Danny and the Ghosts went to stop him while the Fentons, Vlad, Sam, Tucker and Dani were holding down the fort. After Danny beat Paraiah, he gained a marking on his back that sealed his powers until he was 22. However, he still had many outbursts. When he was back in the living plane, the whole town was empty, no survivors. That is because of the sword's defence mechanism, it was pariah's last doing. He then Moved with Chris, who helped him deal with his loss and new powers. they have been living with each other for almost two years.**

 **4- Argyris Advanced Scientific and technological Research Corporation: random name I made up while watching the Flash. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE REAL WORLD WITH THIS NAME OR A NAME CLOSE TO IT.**

 **5- Other stuff: This is the second version of this story. the first version, I could not decide on a prologue( I wrote 4 of those XD). Danny and chris were bad guys and all that stuff. I am honestly content leaving this as a oneshot. but if you people like it, i shall continue. However updates are not scheduled. I do chapters in one sitting, so as soon as an idea comes, it is written and published.**

 **That is all I have for now.**

 **Eirena Gaia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Gotham Airport; June 26; 4:15PM**

After the extremely boring and long flight, the plane finally landed. Danny and Chris encountered only minor problems concerning the power restraining, but other than that, it was as smooth as they could hope.

They were at the passport stand, each holding a bag on their shoulder. Chris wore a yellow sweater and black jeans while Danny wore camo pants, black T-shirt and a dark green denim jacket on top. Neither of them looked tired nor appeared to have jet lag, in fact Chris keeps on jumping her feet while Danny was drumming his fingers against the strap of his bag.

"Okay, so who did they send to look over NYC again?" Danny asked his voice overly hyper. He still could not get over the fact that this was his first mission with the Ancients outside of NYC.

Chris took out her passport, as did Danny, when it was their turn. After all the stamping, they proceeded to go get their bags.

"Ummm" Chris paused, a bit awed by the emptiness of the place. The only times she went to airports, they were always crowded with people, "They sent a team of five, I think" She paused, trying to recall the names "Their names were Amulet, Ziggurat, Pandora, Bones and Phoenix"

"Code names?" Danny asked. When he received a nod from Chris he continued, "Never understood why we need them. Like the whole thing is already on the down low. What is the use of all the security and secrecy?"

"Honestly, I don't think I wanna know" She said as she dragged her bag off the moving rail, "When people take all those measures to protect anything, they either have powerful enemies or they like to play code names" She replied as she walked beside Danny after he got his bag.

As they exited the airport, they noticed it was almost midnight. The moon was high above, but even with that, the city was buzzing with life.

"So, do we have a reservation somewhere?" Danny asked, already knowing that Chris planned that and probably a backup plan B through Z. Honestly, she had too much free time on her hands. Good thing she was on the good side. If she were not, the world would probably fall in a week or so.

"Yep" She said cheerfully as she entered the cab they hailed seconds prior," It is a four star hotel. Not too big, not to mention it's close to everything we need." She paused giving Danny the address so he can describe it to the driver.

The cab started moving, Danny started looking from the window beside him in the shotgun seat while Chris was looking outside from the back. She had gotten overly bored just when she thought she saw a shadow for a moment but dismissed it as a building. Suddenly the cab jerked to a stop. She hunched over to look through the front window. What she saw, she did not expect.

In front of the cab stood Bane wrestling with Batman. _THE Batman._ Both Chris' and Danny's eyes widened looking at the scene. Behind them, car horns going off every several seconds. Chris just looked at the scene then looked at Danny and saw him giving her a stare that said; _should I do something?_ Chris shook her head. It was too risky. Besides they had just arrived, someone might be able to connect it back to them. When her eyes resumed to the front, she saw that Batman ha gotten the upper hand and moved the fight elsewhere.

The cab resumed to its way towards the hotel. At some point in time, it started raining. Neither Chris nor Danny could pin point the time. Both of them were too busy trying to figure out what to do next. Even Chris had to rethink her plans.

Soon the cab pulled through to the driveway in front of the hotel. Danny payed the driver and both teens got out. Chris then went to verify their reservation the proceeded to lead Danny to the rooms. She had booked two rooms that connected to a living room.

When they entered, Chris immediately started setting her computer system up. Danny, in the meantime, looked at a couple of maps of Gotham himself. He knew the they would have to meet up with Batman to arrange for them, or at least one of them, to go to the JLA's Independence Day celebration. Since today was June 7th, they had several weeks to plan until July the fourth. On June 28th, they would be luring Batman to the top of the GCPD building to make arrangements. Of course, Danny would have to make a handful of appearances around Gotham before that can happen.

After several hours, they both went to bed because of exhaustion and because they did all they can for the time being. Chris couldn't stop the feeling that something will go horribly wrong in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **A.N/Eirena Gaia: Sooo this is supposed to be a sort of filler/ transition chapter, that is why its so short comparing to the previous one. It isn't that interesting. I had to do a whole bunch of adjustments. I hope it turns out okay. I'm most likely wont be able to do another chapter in two weeks(Exams and stuff), so I MIGHT do it a little earlier or latter or maybe on time. It all depends on how much time I can free up.**

 **I am quite surprised that many people want me to continue this. I am happy for it and I really hope I wont let you down. Next chapter will start off on the actual action. I wont be doing all the Young Justice episodes because that is overly boring. I might use some of them with some alterations but it depends on where this goes and if anyone has suggestions.**

 **10/23/2015: Ummm Some stuff did not add up with the last chapter here, so I re-read them and fixed them. Sorry for that. Was being stupid at the time i was writing this.**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions please send them to me via review or PM.**

 **I thank every single person who followed, Favorited and/or reviewed. It really matters to me to know what the readers(you) are thinking of this.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed; Eirena Gaia..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Gotham City; June 29; 10:30PM**

The night would have been pitch-black if not for the moon, looming over Gotham City's horizon. The white haired Teen was, once again, standing on a roof of the main AASRC building in Gotham.

 **"One of these days, I will be the one fighting you off of my roofs"** Relic sighed through the comm link, **"What is so nice about my roofs? What did they ever do to you to deserve being stood on?"**

If she had continued, Legacy would have believed she graduated university in philosophy and not business, mechanics and biotech. He cut the connection for a second, thinking he heard something in a distance. He concentrated on his hearing for a second. There was an exploding sound several blocks away. He started making his way there.

Just before he entered the block where he heard the noise, he remembered that Relic has no clue what is going on. He turned the comm back on and spoke in a stern voice, hopping to cut her off from whatever rant she was having.

 **"Hey Relic, check around for anything that exploded."** He stated sternly before continuing, **"I'm on top of an abandoned building near the theater".**

There was silence and multiple typing sounds before she answered him, **"There are multiple reports of bombing sounds from Happy Harbor, Gotham City and Star City. The one that happened here is still a few blocks away from you. Before you go running off and shutting the comm, the Justice league is already spread out on the three locations."**

Legacy was almost going to run off, but he had to know who he might be working with. **"Which of them are in Gotham?"**

 **"As far as the monitors go, I'd say Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash are trying to contain the fire"** There was a pause before she carried on, **"I think that the thing that caused the fire is still there…. There are traces of something I can't place my finger on it. If you give me a minute, I can probably figure out what it is. It's weird. The readings are haywire. Are you there yet?"** She asked impatiently.

 **"I am heading there as we speak"** Legacy continued in his trek to the burning building. He had no clue what would be the item that had Relic so flustered and unfocused. He was two blocks away when Relic talked again.

 **"Sorry for taking so long, I do not know what is wrong with me! Anyway, NASA reported that something passed by and penetrated the atmosphere minutes, if not seconds, before the first report came through. And you know what that means, don't you?"** She trailed off with a question, letting Legacy catch up to her line of thought.

She had been off this morning. She dropped several books that they brought with them from New York. Not to mention she wasn't able to hack into the surveillance system of the first building he had to get to this night. It was like she hadn't slept for months. Legacy would bet that she covered their hotel rooms' floor with coffee cups, tea cups, soda, and any other drinks that had a fair amount of caffeine and/or sugar. He had to put that aside for now. He was on the field. He would scold her about it later.

 **"It's extra-terrestrial. Who could it be? "** He asked as he faced the flaming building.

 **"I will get back to you on that"**

It was pure and utter chaos. The building was huge. The fire fighters tried to put it out to no avail. Legacy felt like he was going to melt. He formed an ice shield around him to protect is Ice core. There was someone going around the building in huge speeds. _Must be the Flash,_ Legacy thought. He still saw no signs of Green Lantern or the caped crusader. Danny zoomed into the nearest window, looking for any possible survivors while building up ice in his core.

There were some noises coming through the comm link. Seconds later, Relic started talking again, **"I narrowed it down. It can only come from so many places. I can't tell for sure but expect whomever is at the center of the fire, if there is someone, to have high Tech or a possibility of fire abilities or a high resistance to it."** She paused for moments; Legacy heard some typing noises over the link. **"I will hack into whatever connection the Justice league has and see what they are doing. I will have to cut off this connection for a little while though. I will tell you when I open it again."** Then there was a _click_ before he could protest.

Legacy continued running through the burning hallways. He found no one so far. He was in the upper levels, which was where the fire was strongest. He could not feel the heat thanks to his ice powers. He still had to build up power to be able to extinguish the fire.

What worried his is that he found no one so far. What furthered his worry was that the sprinkler system was not working. It was weird. Like this crash was planned to just destroy the whole building.

 **"I am back. They are just talking about what the easiest way to put out the fire is"** Relic said, just as Legacy turned yet another empty hallway and ducked into the stair well. **"Do you want me to put them on the same connection? It will probably be easier to end this flaming situation..."** Relic trailed off.

 **"Put them through. I need help emptying the place before I freeze everything over. Problem is, I can't find anyone"** Legacy was starting to get frustrated with the lack of people on the floors he searched.

 **"Okay, don't slip up. I will connect the links now"** She paused then spoke in a very neutral and emotionless voice, **"Hello Justice League, this is Legacy and Relic from New York. Legacy passed by the explosion site you are in right now. Did you find any people in the huge should-be-piled-with-people building? There seems to be a lack of those on our side"**

There was a pause before a voice came through; Legacy guessed it was either Green Lantern or the Flash, **"** _ **Well this is random".**_

 _ **"We can't find people in this building either. Flash already checked the first thirty levels."**_ A very calm voice came thought the link. _Must be Batman_ **.** _Which makes the other person who talked Green lantern,_ Legacy organized them and continued his not-so-successful search for people.

" _ **I am on the sixtieth level"**_ Legacy said after taking a quick glance at the sign. _ **"I already checked ten levels before that, no one is there"**_

 _ **"The building you are in is eighty levels. After checking those I have to ask Batman, Flash and Green Lantern to step outside the building"**_

 _ **"Why is that?"**_ The flash asked skeptically.

 _ **"Legacy will freeze the whole building so the fire will stop. It is the fastest and most efficient way."**_ Relic was obviously a nervous wreck at this point. The three heroes couldn't hear it, but Legacy could.

 _ **"We will work with them. For now"**_ Batman's voice was followed by simultaneous 'what?!'s, but no further protests were offered.

For the next fifteen minutes, four heroes physically checked all the levels. While both Batman and Relic kept scanning for anyone who might be hiding from the fire. After fifteen long minutes, they all reported that there was no one. Not a minute later, three heroes were out. And then there was one left inside.

 **"Don't push yourself too hard, you hear me?! I will not be the one nursing you for a week and missing he main objective here. Be careful"** Relic said after she cut the connection with the three members of the JLA. She then hastily cut off the connection with Legacy.

The crowd that gathered around the building didn't know what happened. But all of the sudden, smoldering heat coming off of the building stopped. Instead it became freezing cold. Little by little, Ice began creeping out of the windows and putting out the flames. In less than five minutes, the fire was out, people were cheering and one ghostly hero flew out of the building and did some random turns, just in case anyone decided to follow him.

Then he headed for the ally beside the hotel. He changed back and ran up to his and Chris' rooms. As soon as he reached the bed, he fell to exhaustion and the release of that much power.

Chris looked at him. She looked at the email on her screen, then at the letter with swirly handwriting on it, then to another screen showing the news about the three explosion sites, and finally at a screen with the readings she managed to get of off the thing that had caused the fire.

She sighed. _This will be interesting,_ she thought to herself. _UUUGH, now I will have to actually go to one of the permanent houses in Gotham, Guess we will be staying here for a while…_

She looked out the window. She almost fell off her chair due to what she saw. There was a fancy black and green box on the window sill. On top of it was yet another letter. _What is so wrong with emails?_ She thought, but then remembered she hacked various emails before. She redirected he attention. She looked at the letter. She wondered how rusty she was in snooping in other's business. That was because in overly swirly characters on the top of the envelope were the words:

 _From : Clock Work_

 _To: Daniel James Fenton_

* * *

 **A.N/Eirena Gaia: I Have to thank Ihatejasongrace  for going through the pain and horror of editing this. I hope it turned out okay. I also hope this ending does not count as a cliffhanger. But if it does, I guess you will have to wait to find out what is in the box ,won't you?**

 **Bad news- I can't keep a set schedule for writing this. Because stuff happens and school is hard. However, I will try my best to update once about every two months or whenever convenient.**

 **Hope you liked it and have a good day!(or night. or evening. depending on your timezone really...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **July 2** **nd** **; JL Watchtower; Meeting room**

The air was thick in the Justice League's watchtower meeting room, and there were several reasons for that. One was the coming Independence Day celebration. While some of their younger partners would be present, they needed to divide the places they needed to investigate for the recent bombings- if they can be called that.

That is the second reason: the 'bombings'. They were simultaneous, all in places that were close to important corporations. The cover story was that there was a miscalculation in an aircraft's missile aim. The truth is that there were _spaceships_ in the center of each of the fires.

Well, space ship is the only term that was suitable for the craft. Not only did it look foreign, but also no one could get any solid data. Not to mention the fires that surrounded them upon impact. To top off that list, they disappeared after thirty minutes after the fires were out.

Which brings them to the last topic in this meeting, the two people that came in and froze one of the explosion sites. The ship still disappeared, but the ice is yet to melt, even after two days of being there. The people who did this, Legacy and Relic, were not anywhere in the Justice League's files. Not under 'Villains' or 'Heroes'. There are only several mentions of them in the _New York Times._ Their public opinion was mostly good, not counting some damage done in major battles. Civilians saw legacy more than once, he is always around whenever anything happens, no matter what the time was.

Relic on the other hand was never seen. She was barely mentioned in one article saying that there was a flash drive sent to the NYPD with the tad saying 'Relic'. The drive exposed major systems of drug selling and jewelry thievinggroups.

And that brings us here.

"She could have been erasing whatever came online about her?" The Flash said. It sounded more like a question, but it made some sense to him.

"Could be. She did show her knowledge in hacking and infiltrating computers," Batman stated. He was still trying to make a new comm system that she will not be able to infiltrate.

"She mentioned they were from New York?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yea" Green lantern answered, "Now why would two minor heroes go all the way from New York to Gotham City?"

 **July 2** **nd** **; One of Chris' safe houses; training room; same time as the meeting**

Chris stood behind glass and watched Danny blast moving targets. She relocated them to one of the houses she owned since they were probably going to stay here for a while. Now she needs more data to be able to make an upgrade to the power restrains. She sighed, if Danny kept on increasing his power so much, he will need more than power restraints to keep him from blowing up or turning evil and destroying the world.

"Okay Danny, now just use your ice powers and we should be done" She said through the mic. Danny looked at her and nodded before he blasted the remaining four targets with Ice.

"Thanks Danny" She said as she slid her chair over to the second part of the control panel and unlocked the door while also bringing up all the power signatures for the exercises.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked as he approached her, she nodded and scribbled something down on her notebook. Danny paused before asking another question, "So what should I be doing while you do this?"

Chris stopped for a second to think, "Do whatever you want. There was nothing on the alerts and the Justice League still did not contact us. So go enjoy yourself maybe make some friends, there is a credit card on my desk upstairs," She said going back to her work.

Danny knew something was bothering her, but ignored it. He knew that Chris did not need help carrying her problems and would scream at him if he asked her. "Be careful" He said as he turned around and headed upstairs for a shower.

After showering and putting on a white t-shirt, black pants and a red jacket, he headed to Chris' room to get the card. He saw the many screens she set up on the wall. There was the almost-never-used bed, bed stand and desk. He went to the desk and found the card there. He looked at the bed stand to find some letters. He was going to go through them but refused when he remembered the last time he was snooping through Chris' things….

 **Flashback, 1 year ago;**

Danny was sneaking around the hotel room in China. Chris had to come here for some business and he was bored. He went to her room and looked for anything that could pass time. However, all he found was her laptops and several books and letters.

He takes one of the letters and starts to open it before he feel a light hit on is head. He freezes and turns around to find a furious Chris. Danny gulps and drops the letter while aiming to get out. Surprisingly he did. However, before he stopped, he heard a whooshing sound and realized something dreadful. It was one of Chris' drones and right now, the only threat it can see was Danny.

That had felt like the longest night in Danny's existence, mainly because the drone was set to find both him and his ghost form. Long story short, he was running around like an idiot screaming whenever the drone caught him for the next ten hours.

 **Back to the present;**

Danny shivered at the thought of what she might do. He ran outside and began to slow down. He had no idea what to do since it has been a while since he was able to just go outside and chill. He began thinking about how exactly they were supposed to join the Justice League's Independence Day celebration. He was also thinking about the Ancients.

As far as he could tell, which was not very far mind you, they were a complete mystery hidden from everyone but their members. They had enough influence on ghosts to keep many of them from being corrupted by Pariah Dark. They were important enough and powerful enough that even the observant feared interfering with their business. All that and they gave Danny an honorary membership, but he still had no idea what that was and he was sure Chris didn't either. And that leaves him with zero leads to start with.

Danny was so far lost in thoughts while walking through the streets that he did not notice that he entered a slightly more crowded area. And of course, seeing his luck, he bumps into someone. Danny was pushed back a little, for he was tiered from all the tests Chris had to run, and starts apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to bump into you," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He looks at the person he bumped into.

It was a kid, around his age with red hair, green eyes (not unlike Chris') and freckles. He wore blue jeans, long-sleeved yellow shirt and a black short-sleeved button up as if it was a jacket.

"Its okay dude" the kid said, "You looked pretty deep in thought. Something troubling you?"

"Nah, just some projects I need to start on" Danny said, "nothing too exciting though"

"Ah, so what are you doing in Gotham City?" He asked. Danny raised questioning eyebrow, which the kid replied to him by saying" You don't look like you are from around here"

"Yah, I came here from New York with a friend to finish some of her projects. She asked me to come along and help her," He said, before continuing to ask, "And why are you here?"

"I am here visiting a friend" He said. "But I think I am pretty lost right now" He said, looking like he did not mean to get lost.

"I can probably help you with that. Where does your friend live?" Danny asked, confident in his memory of the map Chris had showed him.

"Oh, well. He kinda lives in the Wayne Manor…" He trailed off.

"Okay. Wayne manor, it is an area or two over. I can walk you there" Danny said as he remembered his location and the way to get to Wayne Manor. "My name is Danny by the way. Danny Fenton"

"Wally West" The newly dubbed Wally said as he followed Danny to the Wayne Manor.

"So, you friends with Richard Grayson or Bruce Wayne?" Danny asked. He should not be intruding, but he was curious. He had never met Richard, he only knew Mr. Wayne from business trips he had attended with Chris.

"Well, I and Dick are pretty close. Why, do you know either of them by chance? "Wally replied.

"Well..." Danny trailed off, contemplating if it was okay to tell him, an absolute stranger, about Fenton Works and AASTRC. The concluded that it would do no harm so he said; "Yah, my friend and I own businesses and had to deal with Mr. Wayne several times. I have never met his ward though"

Wally raised an eyebrow at Danny. "Really, you and your friend own businesses?" Wally asked skeptically. He could not believe someone as young as Danny could handle running a business.

"Yeah. I own Fenton Works and my friend, Chris, owns Argyris Advanced Scientific and Technological Research Corporation." Danny said before continuing. "And if you think I am too young to run a business you should see Chris. She is two years younger and practically a child prodigy at just about everything"

Wally let out a long whistle, "You two must be really busy all the time. So how are you free right now?"

Danny looked around and took a turn left to the street that leads to the main gate of Wayne Manor. "Well, I am not on free time, but Chris said she needed peace and quiet to finish a project she was working on and asked me to just go out" Danny lied easily.

"So she kicked you out" Wally summarized.

"Basically. She was kinda upset for some reason "Danny paused as they finally reached the Gate, "Oh, we are here" Danny noticed that the sun was starting to set and looked at his watch."Wow, it is getting late. How did time go by so fast?" He mumbled.

"You wanna come with. I am pretty sure that Dick has an extra controller" Wally invited.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys or anything "Danny said sheepishly, he was trying desperately not to get involved with anyone in the Wayne Family because Chris had warned him about them for some reason.

However, it looks like he will not be able to get out of this.

"I am pretty sure neither Dick nor Bruce would mind" Wally insisted.

Wally was obviously persistent for some reason. Danny tried his best, but he could not figure out, for the half-life of him, why this person wanted to invite a total stranger to play with his best friend. Finally, after a lot of convincing, Danny agreed to go in but only after he called Chris to make sure she did not burn the house time.

Wally went forward to the gate and pressed the intercom to call the butler to get a car, because the manor was a fair distance from the gate, while Danny Called Chris. He dialed her on his phone; honestly hoping that something came up so he would not have to go in.

 _"Hello, Chryssa Argyris, here who am I talking to?"_ She said over the phone.

"Umm, Chris, its Danny. I am calling to say that I might stay out late. I got involved in going to play videogames with someone I bumped into..." Danny trailed off, praying internally: _please say I cannot and that I have to come back, please say I cannot and that I have to come back, please say I cannot and that I have to come back._

Apparently, His luck was still at odds with him.

 _"Okay, where are you going Danny, and who exactly did you bump into?"_ She said calmly. There was some clattering in the background. She was probably working at her lab.

"Well, I bumped into someone named Wally West. He was lost on his way to see his friend who lives in Wayne Manor" Danny said, "and then he invited me to come in and play video games with them and I couldn't hold up a decent argument" _so please help me._ Danny added mentally.

A sigh went through the line. _"Okay, just be careful, if anything happens call me. And don't get lost and try not to slip,"_ She said as she closed the close.

Wally was waving at him. He looked at his phi=one before pocketing it and walking to the car. _How bad could it be?_

 **July 2** **nd** **; Wayne manor; 6:17 PM; Danny's First Person Point of View;**

The manor was huge, almost the size of Chris' manor back in France. I met the butler, Alfred, who seemed nice but somewhat skeptical of me.

When we entered, we met Richard (preferred Dick), and I introduced myself

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, I was dragged here by Wally after I helped him find his way to the gate" I rubbed my neck and extended my other hand for a handshake.

Dick shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I heard a lot about Fenton Works "He said as he started to lead us to the game room on the second floor of the manor.

"Well, I didn't expect news to spread as far as Gotham" I said, honestly surprised that he knew about Fenton Works.

We entered the game room; I grabbed the beanbags and waited for them to pick a game. We ended up playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. I remembered playing this with Chris several times. I had the sixth highest score on multiplayer, while Chris held the seventeenth. We all logged on, but when I put my name in, they gave me a look.

"Ghost boy?" Wally asked.

"Well, I used to play this at the time my parents were still the Ghost crazies in town, my friends used to tease me about their research with the name. It kind of stuck," I said shrugging. I really did not like talking about the time my family was alive. Even after two years, it still hurts to think about them as dead.

We all played against each other several times, Dick won most of those. I was holding back because if I went all out they would be getting suspicious about my ranking in the game. I would prefer that cat stays in the bag.

My luck was still against me because after a handful more rounds they decided to go to multiplayer. It would have been hard with three people if not for the huge screen Dick had. Their team won the first time. Dick checked the Leaderboard for the world high scores. Wally was at the five hundred-thirty first spot. Dick was looking for his name to find out he ranked fifty-third. They were both trying to guess what my rank while looking for it was. Wally guessed in the thousands and Dick guessed in the one hundreds.

Imagine their surprise when they found out I was ranked sixth. Wally just sat there, staring at the number in awe.

"How are you _that_ high up?" Dick asked bewildered.

"Well Chris and I played against each other to settle our differences for a month, only because we were bored. This happened. I ended up ranking sixth while she ranked Seventeenth "I said, remembering that month. We fought so much that we pretty much slept at the game room, anticipating the next feud to come up.

They scrolled down to see Chris' score. Her screen name showed up next to the seventeenth spot as "ArgentumRelic".

"Wait a second, which Chris are we talking about here?" Dick asked as if he had figured something out.

"Chryssa Argyris" I said, hoping that she would not kill me when she finds out I told them.

"Oh thank god you came here then" Dick said,"Bruce wanted to send you an invite to a charity he was going to hold, but he told me he couldn't get a hold of either of you"

"Makes sense since we were moving around quite a little," I said, dreading the party whenever it will be. I never liked fancy parties, but I had to attend because: one, Chris would force me and two, it would be weird if I didn't try to make connections to other wealthy institutions and people will start looking into what I am doing in my extra time.

"Well, I will hand you both of your invites when you leave. If its okay that is," He said as he entered into another game.

"Sure" I replied as we started the game.

We played until it reached eight. We went down to have a snack and let the PS4 cooldown. We talked a little. They told me how being in school felt, since I had already finished in a crash course (which Chryssa Argyris had provided when I first met her). We stayed in the kitchen and talked about several more things like sports, places, school, etc.

When the clock reached nine, I said that it was getting late and I should get going. Wally said that he would be staying over and that I should too but I replied by saying:

"I better go back to see if Chris set that house on fire yet or not"

Dick gave me the two envelopes with the invites to the charity. I thanked him and started walking home.

When I reached home, I went to the lab to find Chris still working.

"Ummm, Chris?" I said startling her and making her turn on her chair, hiding something behind her.

"Oh, hay Danny! You're finally back! So, how was it?" She said standing up and exiting the lab, heading to the kitchen.

"Well first of all here are invites to a charity Bruce Wayne is holding and your credit card," I said handing her both items. She put the credit card in her back pocket and opened the letter, taking out some pizza from the fridge as she read it.

"Second, we just played Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and talked" I said, taking a slice from the pizza she took out.

"Okay, did you see Wayne?" She asked, closing the letter and putting it on the table.

"No, he wasn't in the manor" I said, "Did anything happen on your end?"

"Well" She said as she took a bite from her slice. When she was done chewing she continued:" I finished the new power restraint and got the invitation to the …. Thing after tomorrow"

"And you didn't take a rest from work" I said, she was about to say something but I stopped her, "Not another word young lady. After you eat, its bed time for you," I said in my impression of a grandmother.

She laughed, almost choking on her food, "Okay O' mighty grandmother" She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice while rolling her eyes.

We ate in silence. She was done first so she went up to her room, taking the letter with her. I stayed up a little before going to my room and sleeping.

 **July 2** **nd** **; Chris' house; 11:22PM: Chris' First Person Point of View;**

I sat in my bedroom thinking stuff over. I needed a plan, and there are too many things happening for me to sleep and think about it in the morning. I sighed as I sat on my desk chair looking at several papers. Trying to organize my thoughts. I started to list things happening in the next few days like:

There is charity tomorrow.

There is the 4th of July JL celebration .

I have to finish some of my drones before the celebration.

My deadline with the Ancients is approaching.

Clockwork is sending letters and boxes with that just complicate thing ten times over.

Crime has been rare in _both_ Gotham and New York. This feels like the calm before the storm.

I am yet to find a way to prevent Danny from being corrupted by the power when he becomes King of the Ghost Zone.

I just wanted to hit the wall. It is just so frustrating sometimes; the things I have to deal with.

I heard Danny go into his room and shut the door. That gave me the 'all clear' to get back to working on my newest drone. I was working on it for a long while, only having one thought in mind.

 _If this plan does not work, this dimension might as well be set on fire with ice on the edges starting tomorrow._

* * *

 **A.N/EIRENA-GAIA: HI people! Happy new year! Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate in your regions!**

 **First of all, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or Favorited this story. I honestly did not think this many people would be reading this story (+2000 views!*runs around and dies*).**

 **Second of all, I am sorry if this is kinda crappy since I edited it instead of Ihatejasongrace since I did not want to put too much pressure on her with editing both this _and_ the new years special.**

 **And yes, there is a new years' special. It is LONG(In my standards at least). I have never typed something that long in a single night before(I typed this chapter[chapter 4 in several sittings] because stuff happens). Its gonna be the Origins of Chryssa Argyris and it explains the Ancients better than that not-so-brief AN in the first chapter. I will probably put it up sometime during this week. So, look forward to that.**

 **I would love to be hearing any of your predictions, thoughts and opinions. And if anyone has any questions just review or PM me and I will more than likely answer in a day(because school is starting again and stuff). Also, tell me if its okay with the 1st person POV(writing from one character's perspective) or was it better with the 3rd Person POV(writing from an outside perspective) .**

 **I think that is it. Hopefully it is. See you all later! Have a good day/night/morning/evening or whatever other period of time that occurs during the 23.(something) hours in an Earth Day!(I know I am dragging this but I m kinda bored right now. Bye now!)**


	5. Origins of Chryssa 'Chris' Argyris

**Butterfly Effect: Origins of Chryssa 'Chris' Argyris**

 **Dimension #85; Argyris Manson Ball(Party not a sphere thing people throw around); 9:37 PM; Third Person Point of View**

Chryssa Argyris could not be able to describe her boredom if she wanted to. However, she had to stand there smile, wave, pretend to be interested in what the eighteen-year-olds around her were saying, and just look pretty. This whole thing was her parent's idea of congratulating her for graduating from high school ,with the highest score and at the age of sixteen nonetheless, but all she wanted to do was hang out with her parents, have some family time, without the stress of having everyone around her, judging her and waiting for her to make a mistake. She waved to the group she was participating in before walking towards the buffet table.

She sighed as she reached it and poured some juice for herself. Her throat felt like someone was pouring lava and magma through it. Not to mention her eyes were getting irritated because she was wearing her contacts. She never liked contacts; she preferred wearing her glasses. She looked down at her dress. It was a turquoise color with many simple flowers flowing on the fabric starting at the bottom of the dress, which reached her ankle, and ending at a dark ribbon with similar flowers decorating it. The top was made of several layers of different shades of green and turquoise; it had a strap over her right shoulder. Her blonde hair was straightened and placed on her left shoulder, even though it was long and most of it fell behind her, covering her back.

She drank her juice and looked around. She saw her parents; they were talking to some of their friends and business partners. She finished her drink, set the cup down and started making her way to them when she noticed someone who felt out of place. It was a girl with black hair and a blue dress. Chris could not put her finger on why she felt out of place, she just felt that the other female was an irritating red dot at the edges of her periphery. At that point, she got a bad feeling in her stomach, but she fought it and continued her trek to her parents' location.

When she got close enough, her father noticed her and smiled at her, introducing her to some of the people in the circle. She greeted them and stood by her mother, laughing or complimenting someone whenever she see fit. She did not pay any real attention to whatever they were saying though; she was too busy trying to spot any other suspicious people. She could only find two others, other than the one she found earlier. All three of them felt like they were going to kill everyone in the room any second.

She was so lost in thought that she was startled when her father handed her a glass and smiled. She took it and thanked him, but not before looking around the room to see that their butlers were, handing everyone similar glasses to the one she got. Her father and mother excused themselves from the group and escorted her to the stage that was set up at the very front of the room.

 _Finally!_ She thought in relief, _the toast, and the before-last event of the night. The last one should be a firework display. Then everyone will_ finally _be leaving._ She paused before she remembered; _but before that I will have to present a speech after Father, then the toast._ She mentally groaned as she climbed the stairs. She stood behind her parents, waiting until they present her.

 **Chris' POV(I got bored)**

The people clapped when they saw us on. Then my father started; "Thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in celebration of not only my daughter's graduation, but of your children as well", There was a second round of applause. My mother stepped up and continued: "I could not thank each one of you enough if I tried. We are all proud of our children and ourselves this year. For all the achievements that all of us have reached. And now, a word from our daughter before the toast". Yet another round of applause. I pushed a fake smile on my face and took a deep breath as I stepped up and waited until everyone stopped clapping to start; it was only polite.

" Well! I can see many people that I have met and worked with in the crowed to day. I would like to thank them for helping me get where I am today. Just like I would like to thank everybody else for showing up and celebrating this momentous occasion with us. The future is bright, and it's there because time waits for no one. I believe that if we can keep up with time; we can achieve our purpose and even surpass it." I paused and raised my cup, looked behind me to see my parents doing the same and smiling. _They approved of my speech_. I looked back to the crowd and spoke in a slightly higher voice: "To a bright future". Many people said it simultaneously as they raised their own glasses and drinking from them.

My parents drank from their glasses, so did the Guests. I pretended to take a sip. I really did not feel like drinking anything with the state my stomach was in at the moment. We were going down the steps when a scream was heard in the crowded followed by the sound of a body dropping and a glass shattering. I skimmed through the crowd, trying to locate the three people that were here before. I couldn't find number one but I saw the other two going through one of the doors. My parents were not with me anymore, since they went to see what had happened. I went and followed them as fast as I could with sandals, and as quietly as I could manage.

"Where did she go?" A voice said through the hallway in front of me. I hid behind the wall. The voice was of a male.

There was a pause before a feminine voice replied to him; "She's in the gardens"

I heard footsteps around the corner toward the gardens. I followed them. Both of them were pretty suspicious. They kept talking about missions and failure and several other incoherent things I could not grasp due to the sounds of screams in the background. I did not know where the sound was coming from but I wanted to focus on following them. They exited through the door leading to the garden. I was surprised that they found it since even I had trouble finding my way through the hallways of my home. I stood in front of the doors, painting. I finally caught my breath and pushed them slowly, what I saw behind those doors would change my life forever.

The three people were fighting. Number one had a spear out and had some sort of glowing armor. The boy, whom I dubbed number two, had a blue glow around his hands. When he extended his arms out, _ice_ shot out of them. The last girl, number three, was throwing punches at number one, and apparently she was flying around and throwing _lasers_ out of her eyes.

I couldn't make sense of what was happening. _This only happens in fiction, this is not possible, what the hell is going on?!_ I was getting a little dizzy, but before I could form another thought, number one just stopped moving and fell to the ground and the other two stopped their perpetual attacks. I quickly closed the doors again, just as the last two started walking back towards it and I stood up and ran back to the Ball Room.

I could faintly hear their footsteps behind me. But I just kept going, I had to, for I did not know who they were or what they did. When I reached the Ballroom doors, I pushed them open and ran through. I was planning on getting high ground to warn the people of what was happening outside. However, I failed to do that because I tripped on something. When I recovered from the fall and looked to see what it was, _I saw a bleeding body, laying on the ground and not moving._ I was so startled that I jumped several feet in the air, and when I looked around, no one was standing. I was panicking, I did not even notice that the lights were off or that the dome was opening revealing fireworks outside, or even that the doors, that were several feet behind me now, opened and the two people from earlier went through them.

I was still scanning the room, shocked. My eyes were prickled with tears, my throat felt dry and I felt lightheaded. I almost did not hear myself ask in a dry whisper to no one in particular "What happened here?"

The lights were shut off and fireworks could now be seen from the glass dome on top of the room. The sounds of the explosions were muffled as light reflected off the corpses. The number two said to, well me, "The girl that was with us earlier fighting the garden? She poisoned all the drinks. I'm surprised that you did not drink from your own toast"

"Phoenix" number three said, "Stop, seriously. What are we gonna do with her?" She asked.

"She's on the list Amulet" He said as if that was all the explanation anyone needed.

I just sat there, feeling pathetic and lost. I was truly dumbfounded. I _knew_ that the other female was up to something, _yet I did nothing to stop her and now everyone I know is gone. Dead._

"You mean she is on _THE_ list?" number three- Amulet -said, like it was impossible. "Well then, I guess we'll have to take here back to HQ"

My lightheadedness increased. I felt numb all over. I could faintly hear them talking behind me, but I really did not have the power to do anything. I just felt _nothing_. I also felt like everything around me was turning black.

The last thing I heard was that "Everything is going to be okay".

But then again that is just the thing.

 _It isn't._

 **Dimension #0; Random room in very huge building; XX:XX; Chris' First Person Point of view….**

When I woke up, I had a terrible migraine. I got up and was surprised I was on a bed instead of on the floor of the ballroom. There was something at the back of my head, but I couldn't really figure out what it was. I also found out that I couldn't remember going to bed or anything about the party. This was truly troubling because the last thing I could remember is talking to my parents about just normally hanging out with them. There was another tingle in the back of my mind.

I got tired of trying to remember so I looked at my surroundings instead, and one thing was for sure. _I wasn't wearing my glasses._ I looked under the bed sheet that I was covered in and saw that I was not in any of the clothes that I recalled I had. I was in black pants that definitely were not my own since all my pants were not skinny. I had a plain black shirt that was a size or two bigger than my original size. I looked around once more, trying to locate my glasses or contacts. I found them on some surface beside me. I got them and put them, and finally everything was focused again.

I looked at the room again and it was not my room. It was metal on all sides. There was door ,a desk, a dresser and a bedside table which my glasses were on. The door was opposite to the bed I was on, the dresser was on the right wall while the desk was on the left. All of them seemed to be from some metal I did not know. At least I couldn't tell from looking at it. There was a drawer which I had opened to find empty.

I stood up and headed to the dresser. It had a change of the same clothes I was wearing and a white jacket with black linings. _Sheesh, what is it with these people and black?_ I paused for a second. _These people._ Who were these people? Where am I ? How did I get here? What happened? Why can't I remember last night? What's the date? Why didn't I realize this earlier? What's the time? Where are my parents?

It felt like a truck hit my head. I remembered talking to my parents about not wanting the party, but them going through with it any way. I saw the three people at the party. I did not alert any one of their presence. I saw the toast, the screaming, me running and seeing the fight in the garden. then running back to the ballroom only to see all the corpses. Then there was black. My parents were probably killed because of my lack of action.

I felt the bed under me and tears slipping down my cheeks. I cried for a while. It was sort of fuzzy, and I may have cried myself to sleep, but I wasn't be able to tell for sure.

When I woke up, There was a pen and some papers on the desk. I stood up and changed my tear stained clothes to a new set from the closet. I took the papers and the pen and sat back on the bed since there was no chair. On each paper there was a question. There were five questions:

What do you remember last?

what do you regret the most of that event?

Did you witness anything that seemed even remotely supernatural? What was it?

How do you feel about the past events?

List the questions going through your head:

I answered all the questions and filled the last space with the many things that I wanted to know from where am I? to what is this place and why am I here?

As soon as I finished there was a knock on the door before it opened. There was a little girl there, several years younger than me. She wore glasses, a black shirt and red shorts. she had green eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

"Hi" She said cheerfully.

I looked at her like she was an alien for a second before snapping out of it and replying "Hello?"

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked, "Follow me". She started running. I followed her through many metal hallways until she briefly paused at the gate to show the guard a card. I followed her through, starting to get exhausted.

"Please, wait up" I said, stopping and panting before continuing. She slowed a little. Enough for me to catch up with her.

Five minutes later of walking through a big empty faculty, she stopped in front of a door and opened it, letting me inside before closing it behind me.

There was a male sitting on a chair across from a table and yet another empty chair. I finally recognized him as number two-or Phoenix as 'Amulet' had mentioned back in the ballroom. He looked up. "Hello, please come and sit here" he gestured to the opposing chair . I finally got a good look at him and realised he was the male from my party. He had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. I walked to the chair and sat down.

I realised I still held the question papers so I put them on the table. He took them and started reading through them. Meanwhile, I was studying the room around me, it was a simple, but it was fancier than the previous room. It looked like it belonged more to a cafe than…. whatever this place is.

"Well this is definitely interesting" He suddenly said making me look at him, "You actually saw what happened in the garden" He paused. He looked like he was remembering something when he continued:" So what do you want to do now?" He looked at me.

I looked down, what _could_ I do? "What happened to my parents?" I asked, surprising myself by the lack of shakiness in my voice.

"They were two of the people that died that night, and before you ask, you have no other living relatives that you know of" He replied.

 _That_ you _know of._ I thought of that phrase and wondered what he meant by it. "Well, that leaves me in front of a roadblock. I have nowhere to go. Even if I used my family's wealth, it will be different without any help or advice from them…." I trailed off thinking how my last moments with them were made of fake expressions and forced smiles. I almost started crying again.

"Will, you realising that certainly makes this easier" He pauses as he reaches into his vest and takes out some papers handing them to me.

I took them from him and read the title in the center of the first page:

 **ANCIENTS INITIATIVE**

"Ummm, what is this?" I asked as I skimmed through the pages. There was some talk about dimension travel and how there was an infinite number of dimensions, each one listing all the possibilities of one person's actions. It proceeded to point out that at some point in the future, someone discovered this and wanted to make sure that all the dimensions were on track and not destroyed. And so, Several people started an organization and dubbed it "The Ancients" as to show that they should preserve history and the path on which the "zones"(Dimensions) should be set to proceed through. At the very end of the document, which seemed like a hundred pages long, there was a long list of names.

"Well you went through that in record time" Blue-eyed person across of me said holding a stopwatch, "It took you 58 minutes, 43 seconds to read seventy pages in font twelve. It took many people days to get through that packet. The records said you read quickly, but this is insane" He said in a surprised tone as I just stared at him expecting an answer.

I looked at the table and realized that someone must have came in and put a tray with fruits and some water on it.

"Okay, so let's assume this is actually real" I said in an unbelieving tone, holding the packet up,"Why would you give it to me? Doesn't this endanger this… organization? or something?" I said, getting frustrated at his lack of answers.

"Well that would the case if your name was not on that list" He said.

This made me look through the list. I was doubting what he was saying until I reached the end and saw the fifth before last name: Chryssa 'Chris' Argyris. I looked at him "If this is a joke, it is not funny" I said.

"Well it is not, that is the list we use to get new recruits every ten years. Twenty five are chosen, but most of the time only eighteen of them make it to, well, here" He pauses and looks at me, "This time, you were the only person to make it, the other twenty four were either killed in their homes, working places, or right before one of us could reach them" He reached to take the packet from me and let the new information sink in, "So, I will ask. Are you going to join or are we having no recruits this year?"

I considered my options, which were not many mind you: option one, die here and now and never complete my life or Option two, join this thing and help everyone I can get my hands on. I took one of the apples on the tray and answered him.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do so" I trailed" I'm in".

 **Dimension#0; Two Years later; Chris' First Person Point of View**

In the last two years, I have been practicing biology, mechanics and medicine under many teachers in the Ancients. Apparently, 'here' is located in a place they called Dimension #0. That is because it is the best place to reach any of the other dimensions. But traveling between dimensions is not a piece of cake, there is a penalty depending on how far it is. For example, from #0 to #85 the person would only lose several weeks or months from their body age. However, going from #0 to #10,673 would cost about fifteen years of the body age.

The penalty is the reason I've been training for two years. My main mission is going to be in #1058 Which will take the maximum of seven years off of my body age, leaving me at a range from eleven to thirteen year-old when i get there. I get only four years to complete my objective. If I exceed my time limit, my body will collapse and cease to exist in any universe.

So, during the time I had to wait to begin my mission, I've gotten a college education in three fields and practiced some self defense, but due to my medical condition, I won't be fighting, I will only do recon or damage control .My 'medical condition' was pretty simple. I was born with extremely weak lungs. I can't do anything too accelerating or I would have to be walking around with a mask and a huge oxygen tank. That was how I actually spent the first seven years of my life. I got better, but I couldn't do sports or go on fast rides or pretty much anything that would be categorized as 'fun'. This also leaves me with very limited choices on what to do to help others save dimensions. And since this is my first solo mission, they gave me an 'easy' one. Easy by their records at least.

My mission is to go to #1058, where there is the ghost king, Pariah Dark, who has been terrorizing the inhabitants of the ghost zone for many centuries. Someone who is really powerful will stop him and succeed the throne. However, he or she will end up being consumed by power because their family was killed in the crossfire of the battle. I will be going there to stop that. According to the files, there is a version of me there with dead parents. #1058 me is twelve at the moment, so there shouldn't be too much of a dimensional rebound. So as soon as I set foot in #1058 I have to find her and put her in what we call a time bubble, which will release her as soon as I finish my mission with the notion that she was in a comma for the years I had spent in her place. No one will even notice the difference since we are pretty much the same except I have more education since she is still in the middle school stage.

So, I get several months to do that and formulate a plan to make sure that person has a family till he can take the throne rightfully and rule the ghost zone without destroying the human race.

This was my thought train as I stand in front of the blue swirling portal that will start my mission. I take a deep breath and look at the people that had come to see me out. I got to know many of them but no one ever became my permanent partner which is why I am going through this one solo. I take one last calming breath as I step through the hole in dimensions

 **Dimension#1058; Six months later;Meeting room in Argyris Advanced Scientific and technological Research Corporation; Chris' First Person Point of View**

I am twelve at the moment, waiting for Fenton Works to show up. I won't be dealing with the actual deal, only the signing on the terms that my lawyers and the Fentons come up with.

During that time I will be meeting with their son, Daniel Fenton. According to the files on my mission, he is the one that will eventually defeat Pariah Dark. I sighed.

The Fentons choose this moment to come in behind the secretary. I greeted the eldest two, Jack and Maddie Fenton, and left them with the lawyers. That left me and Danny alone, so I offered to go to the game room I had set up. I started the PS4 and opened Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and pulled a bean bag. He did the same.

As the game started, I began speaking.

"So Danny, I checked your parents' work and it's pretty cool and genius" I started, "Using waves to locate ghosts and people. It's efficient too"

"Ummm, yah. And I heard that you already graduated from College" He said." That's pretty cool"

"Well not really, not as cool as having your town protected by a super hero"

That made him lose his cool and lose the game against me.

"What do you mean?"

I turned to him as we waited for the game to load, "Paris is pretty boring, and you do a pretty good job protecting your town" I said as the game restarted.

Danny however, almost fell off of his bean bag, "Ummm Wha? What do you mean?"he stuttered as he tried to keep his cool.

"Well, I know you had an accident with a ghost portal that would have killed anyone, but somehow you lived and Danny Phantom started making his appearances. So, in conclusion, you are the only person who can be Danny Phantom"

He paused the game and I raised an eyebrow looking at him. "But as I said, it is pretty boring here and I guess I wanted to help people in other places some how" I said so that he wouldn't think that I am an evil mastermind trying to destroy him.

He sighed and looked at me again, "Was it that easy? To find out I mean?" He asked.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" I paused, "But, I covered up some of the stuff that would lead people to you" I said before continuing, "I just wanted to say that you are an inspiration and if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, all you have to do is call or come to my door, okay?"

He hesitated before staying, "Thanks, for being cool about it. I just hope you don't end up getting hurt or revealing it to others"

"I would never!" I exclaimed as he resumed the game, we talked a little. He told me how hard it was dealing with the pressure, I talked about loneliness. we exchanged numbers and played until my lawyers came to fetch me for the signing.

I signed the paper and bidded the family farewell and went back into my manson.

I sat on my bed, thinking. I already know what I will do to make sure he is not corrupted by power. I just hope that he will ask for my help when he needs it. I only have three years and six months before my deadline. I hope I can make it.

 **Dimension#1058; two years and six months later ;Chris' room in their estate in Paris ; Chris' First Person Point of View**

I sat on my chair. Danny was out doing his nightly patrol. We had come here to check on the buildings and workers working for were leaving soon, but Danny insisted on going out to seek out trouble.

I looked at the cameras to see it there is anything worth noticing. I was a little startled when a sound came out of my speaker and realized the sound was raised beyond need.

I looked at one of my screens to find I had an email from Phoenix. That was quite an unusual occurrence, we never talked that much. I helped redesign some of his equipment but nothing more. I opened the email and read it.

To:Relic

This is going to be awkward. Apparently, the scientists managing the trans-dimensional travel miscalculated the time you have on your current mission. You have less than six months from right now. Whatever you have planned to stabilize the dimension, you had better do it fast. In five months, I will have a team here to fetch you, whether you succeed or not. We cannot afford to lose members since the last recruitment went terribly wrong.

And don't die.

That is an order.

I rolled my eyes at his weak show of his rank above me. But that reminded me with what the letter was about. To do what I am planning I will have to really cut close to this new deadline.

I ran a hand through my hair and remembered that Danny was on the job. I looked back at the screens and went back to scanning.

 **"We have a robbery at the Louvre, think you can handle it?"** I said, even though I was certain that he could most definitely handle anything. His powers were already so strong that I had to readjust the power restraint three times.

 _ **"Of course I can handle it, who do you think you are talking to?"**_ He answered smugly before cutting the signal, probably flying to the crime scene.

I couldn't help but snicker. I _would_ have to cut it close but I am pretty sure that it will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

 **A.N/EIRENA-GAIA: Well, hope you liked this. Thank Ihatejasongeace for being kind enough to go through my many grammatical and spelling errors. **

**Exams are starting again, so the next update here would be in the middle of February or beginning of March.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story, it means a lot to us and it gives us some way of knowing what you actually think. I know where I want this story to go, but I would love some extra things to fit in so it wont be too fast-paced.**

 **Final note before I sign off, the code names for the Ancients have NOTHING to do with who they really are. They are just used to conceal their Identities and help with communications.**

 **That is it, I hope you have been having a wonderful new year, I hope this somehow brightened your day or something of the sort.**

 **Eirena Gaia**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **July 2** **nd** **;New York;** **Argyris Advanced Scientific and Technological Research Corporation; 12:03 AM; Third Person Point of View**

The room was dark, save for some blue light bulbs. There was nothing there; just an ordinary empty room with blue lighting. No one would give it a second thought if they passed it. It was as insignificant as a bug on the street, or so you would think.

Another thing you wouldn't consider would be the teenager that had entered the building. He had a baseball hat on, but you could tell his hair was blonde. Other than that, his features were obscured. He looked either unbelievably suspicious or ordinary.

So then nobody really considered him as he walked straight to the front desk. And certainly, nobody considered him a threat when he started talking.

"Hello, I am looking for room 00793, I am supposed to pick up a package from there" He said in a friendly-ish voice.

The secretary typed on her keyboard. She adjusted her glasses before she asked, "I need your identification or authorization card to allow you into that room"

The boy reached for his pocket as he looked around, seeing no one around. Then, without warning, he punched her in the face; knocking her out instantly. He then went around the desk and unlocked the door to the room he wanted to enter. Then, after looking around him once more, he proceeded to got to that room.

He had to take the elevator down, which was kinda awkward because he was in a hurry. When he finally got out and reached the room he opened the surprisingly unlocked door and entered. He closed it and began walking around, looking for the hidden plate that he knew would reveal what he was here for.

When his hand suddenly sank into the wall. He was a little startled but quickly regained his composure as he turned around to see the pod rising from the now-opened floor.

When he looked at what-or rather who- was inside the pod. It was a blonde girl that was sleeping. Other than the fact that she looked barely fourteen, he had no clue who she was. But that was part of his job, since he has to kill her. But before that he has to transfer her information to his bosses.

He typed a little on the pad attached to the pod and inserted a flash drive with the letters ADEA on it. Once he was done, he took a dagger out of his inner jacket pocket, then stabbed the girl where her heart would be.

As soon as the dagger penetrated the pod the alarms blared. And he knew he had to get out of there. But when he was about to get out the door slammed open. He hid behind it, praying that he isn't caught.

"Amulet" it was the voice of a boy," Is there someone there?"

"No, but the pod is up so they must have been here!" She-at least he assumed it was a she- screamed back. Then, she started walking forward. The boy knew he was going to get caught, so he got his twin daggers out, even though he knew that he couldn't beat her, or her partner, but he would have to defend himself.

As soon as she was out of the way of the door, he bolted past her, only to bump into her partner.

"Charles!What brings you here I wonder?" he said smugly.

"Oh, nothing" the newly dubbed Charles said. He regained his composure once more as he took a different route.

He knew he had to lose them, Either now or later. He chose now as a better choice. He went through many hallways, going up several stairs in an effort to lose them.

When he thought he finally lost them, he began making his way to the elevator to get out of the building. When he reached the ground floor, he started to walk out. He heard footsteps, then he started running, exiting the building.

 _Why was that person so frickin important? What the hell was that about?_ He thought.

He kept running through the streets of new York, failing to lose them.

 **July 3** **rd** **; Danny and Chris' house; living room; 4:30pm; Danny's First person POV**

"Are you done yet?" I yelled out. I know girls take a long time to get ready for events, but an hour and a half was a ridiculous amount of time!

I was dressed in a black formal suit with a blue tie. Chris said it is the only color that actually makes people look smart. Not that I wanted to look smart, but you cannot fight with Chris. You just cannot.

There were shuffling sounds and things dropping. Some more sounds later and then I heard the door burst open.

"For the zillionth time this hour Danny. NO. I am not done. You cannot rush me. The party doesn't start until freaking SIX PM" She screamed as if I was in front of her. The door was shut again.

I let out a sigh. I will never understand what that girl does in the free time. She is always looking at a screen or a letter or something. Not only that, but whenever we are sitting at a restaurant or something, she is always on her heels. Not like these torture weapons, but she is always tense as if she is expecting the sky to rain fire at any moment. Especially the past few months.

In addition, she has been coughing a lot. In addition, it is not the 'I have dust in my throat' kind of coughing, but more like' someone is choking me' kind of cough. I am sure she vomited several times in the middle of the night too.

However, whenever I bring any of these up or ask her to go for a checkup, she says, and I quote, 'I am okay Danny. Just been under the weather lately'. Which is weird because it's _spring_.

On another note, a call from her friend (what is his name… Phoenix! Riiiight). For some reason, she just screamed at him a little about 'not setting afoot in Gotham or she will personally skin him with a butter knife'. That was fun. I never liked the person, and I just met him once! He was like that stuck up kid that would correct everything anyone ever said.

I was pushed out of my thoughts, both figuratively and literally, when Chris finally came down the stairs.

She was wearing a turquoise dress with several white lines going in random directions. She had her contact on and had a fancy hair clip with some jewels that had a darker shade of turquoise. Her hair was down reaching a little below her shoulder. Lastly, she wore simple sandals with a one-inch heel that would be three quarters hidden when she lets her dress down.

"Okay. Let us get this over with because I don't wanna wert these more than I have to" She said looking pointedly at her sandals.

"Okay grumpy friend of mine, stop complaining and let's get going" I replied as I opened the door and let her pass before closing it and locking it.

 **Same day; After the party; back at the house Chris' room; Chris' First person POV**

I yawned as I sat on my bed, totally exhausted from the party. Danny and I were not the only teens there. We met Roy Harper, who came with Oliver Queen, and They introduced me to Dick Grayson and Wally West, who came with his uncle on behalf of STAR labs.

At the end, it was kind of fun, but I remained on the side lines for several reasons. One being that danny was supposed to be the one making friends. Second, I had to avoid Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen because I knew that if they met me they would be able to deduce that I am Relic, therefore Danny is Legacy, in a matter of days if not minutes. And now wasn't a good time to be found out. Not yet at least.

I go to my computer, and finally finish the virus that will be released as soon as I am either dead or out of this dimension. This will allow danny access to my files while deleting some that would reveal Top Secret Information on the Ancients. While he was an Honorary member, he would have enough to deal with.

I finally finished and went to bed without checking my Emails or texts. What could've happened in the time I was out?

Oh, if only I'd known better.

 **July 4** **th** **; Hall of Justice, Outside the looking glass; Danny's First Person POV**

I stood outside the looking glass, taking pictures every once in a while since I was posing as a reporter.

 **"Why am I here again?"** I asked through my comm.

 **"Well, I can't hear stuff going on there and there are no cameras for me to hack, so I need you to use your advanced hearing to see what they are doing"** She replied. She sounded troubled. She had already coughed several times during this call.

 **"Well, speedy just exited the room after presumably quitting."** I started, then something popped up on the screen, **"They are receiving a call from Superman and Zatara, and they are exiting"** I heared some typing going on the other side of the glass. I was focusing trying to figure out what they were planning now.

I was brought out of my focus by a lady, "Sorry sir, reporters aren't allowed here".

I smiled at her and adjusted my AASTRC Cap, "It's okay, I'm leaving now anyway"

 **"Sorry Relic, I got kicked out"** I said as I walked out of the hall of justice.

 **"It's okay, I got it from here. Just give me a moment"** She said as she sneezed then fell into a fit of coughing.

 **Switching to Young Justice Third Person POV**

Kid Flash and Aqualad watched as Robin tried to hack into the system. When he got the first 'Access denied', He brushed it off. However when he got the second one, he became suspicious.

"Well, that is weird" He said as he looked into the coding.

"What, you not being able to hack something?" Kid Flash said with full uncertainty. He knew his friend could hack into anything.

"No, Someone is keeping me out. I am trying to find them- Wait, found them. Now, who is our mystery intruder?"Robin says gleefully with a dramatic pause as a video feed popped on the screen,"Okay I didn't do that"

"Well, Yah You didn't. I did" The person can be seen, but their features were hidden by a Yankees cap. It sounded like a girl, but the voice kinda sounded familiar, "The name is Relic, Nice to meet you"

"What are you doing in the league's system?" Kid flash piped in.

"Well, Legacy and I are investigating the bombings that happened several days ago, Cadmus has something to do with it. And therefore, I am checking the information out" She said calmly. Her voice still sounded familiar to robin, but he couldn't quite place it. "If you are planning to go there, I would suggest you go together. I speak from experience when I say it will be hard without a team of three at least. I will be sending Legacy anyway. Just so you know"and the feed was cut.

There was a short silence before Kid Flash spoke up, "Are you going, Because if you're going, then I'm going"He said quickly at robin.

Robin smirked and they both looked at Aqualad."So that's it? We are a team on a mission?" He said.

"Well we didn't come for a play date" Kid Flash said as he sped away, robin behind him and Aqualad tailing both of them.

 **Same Day; Cadmus, Washington D.C; outside the burning building; Third person POV**

When the three heroes reached the scene, they saw that the fire was stopped by ice. However there were still people stuck on the roof on the two-story building. Kid Flash, as always, rushed in and saved two that were on the ledge and about to fall. Robin followed him, helping him get into the building through the window.

Aqualad on the other hand, waited and asked the firefighters:"Where did the ice come from?"

"Someone flew in here, He didn't wait up though, he just froze everything and said there was back up coming. Thank you for helping us!" The man said gratefully.

Aqualad made his way up, seeing that Robin and Kid Flash were flipping the place upside down. Robin with a computer and Kid Flash with his speed.

"Thanks for the help" He said sarcastically as he moved into the hallway.

"Well, Batman said he wanted to to investigate, so we are looking for anything out of place" Robin said as he continued typing on his hologram computer.

As Aqualad went to the hallway, he saw a weird silhouette in the elevator.

"Speaking of out of place" He said as he advanced to the elevator, being followed by his two friends.

"Why aren't the elevators shut down?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin did a scan on the elevator before starting yet another confusing fact, :"This is a high speed express elevator. This shouldn't be in a two-story building!"

Aqualad proceeds in forcing the doors open. Robin then attached his grappling hook to the ceiling of the shaft and dropped down., Aqualad and Kid Flash following close behind.

They fell past many levels, But at Level 26, the rope stopped.

"Im at the end of my rope" robin whispered to his two partners as he jumped beside the then typed a little on his holo-computer, disabling the door security before giving Aqualad the go sign to open the door.

Through the doors were many huge boxes. Kid Flash as always rushed ahead, only to bump into something.

Or rather some _one_.

"Dude! Watch where you're going!" He said.

"Well-"Kid Flash was cut off by Robin

"Who are you?What are you doing here?"Robin said getting a batarang ready, Aqualad doing the same only with a battle stance.

Wait, hold your horses!" The stranger said raising his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture,"'Name is Legacy, Relic already told you that she will be sending me here" He said then looked behind him as kid flash advanced forward.

"Well we-"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you-"

"Don't need your-" Kid Flash was silenced when a huge monster almost stomped on him. Luckily though, Legacy grabbed him and dragged him back. Only to see that there were smaller monsters on top of the giant with horns and glowy red eyes.

"Woah"

"Can't say I didn't tell you so" Legacy said as he continued dragging Kid Flash to where the others were." So, do you guys need a fourth wheel or you good on your own?"

Aqualad made eye contact with Robin and Kid Flash before voicing their decision, "I think we could use all the help we can get."

After a moment of awkward silence, robin excitedly said :"Well, are we going to expose this corporation or what?!"

And so, they all speed toward a random room after being almost crushed by several of the giant G-gnomes. After several attempts of cracking the nearest door and Legacy helping Aqualad crack it open, they were finally inside in one piece.

This room was weird, it had many creatures that were sparking with electricity.

"This must be how they are off the grid, they are generating their own power" Robin said.

"So, what are they?" Legacy asked, "Like they don't look like humans, aliens or meta humans, so…?"

"I don't know, but I can find out" Robin said as he smirked and started hacking.

" **Need some help with that?"** a sound rang in from their comms.

All of them jumped a foot in the air being startled by the voice. Well, except RObin and Legacy.

" **Nope, i got it"** Robin replied. " **Relic, right? read the articles about you"**

" **Must've been easy, there aren't that many of them"** She said.

Robin paused a little as he read on the G-gnomes. "Woah, these things are being bred by scientists. They are military weapons!" He said, "look at this, super strength, telepathy, speed, flammable, electric and so many more"

" **Well, g-gnomes aren't the only thing they make here, Look at this 'Project Kr' and... 'project AA'"** She paused. Her voice was wavering, almost like she was aware of something about these projects.

"Well, they're both on sublevel- 52, we can probably pass by them and see what incriminating evidence we can find" Robin said.

" **Well, you guys do that, I will hack some more things and try to get something from here. I will keep the connection open, just in case. If I don't answer then you are literally too deep"** She paused, **"I would get going, there is somebody using the door right now. Good luck"**

They all ran for the opposite door, Robin had already started hacking, but didn't have enough time. Legacy made a fast decision "Stay close "He said as he concentrated on his invisibility. He created an ice bubble around him and his friends and turned it invisible, therefore turning him and his friends invisible with it.

So, when the door opened, both Kid Flash and Aqualad took fighting stances. Robin had cracked the security of the door but didn't want to alert the new comer.

The new comer, that three out of the four teens knew as guardian, came into the room looking for the apparent 'security breach'. When he found nothing he turned around saying "Got to remind the doctor to fix his intel"

Legacy finally dropped his invisibility.

"Dude"Kid Flash said, a little bewildered,"Invisibility, ice, what else are you going to pop up with?"

"Well, you are just gonna have to wait and find out" Legacy said mysteriously before turning to the door and forcing it open as they headed to the elevator. While doing that, robin kept scrolling through the information he got from the computer system, he marked several things he wanted to point out to Batman whenever he saw him next. All of it relates to dimension traveling and a partnership with something called ADEA.

"Okay, I think that we are doing well so far, but do your partners know you guys are here?" Legacy said as they waited for the elevator to reach sublevel 52.

"Well, no, but they don't need to know where we are all the time" Kid Flash blurted out. Legacy felt the overwhelming urge to faceplam.

"BUt, missions like this almost always go wrong. So, what would happen if none of them even know we are here?" Legacy tried to stay cool around the hot-headed speedster, But it was challenging.

"WELL-"Kid Flash had started shouting before being cut off by Aqualad.

"He has a point. We know riskis of every mission we go on. This might be a good time to call them, just in case" He said as he tried signalling his mentor.

All three of them tried to signal them but soon found out that there was no signal. Legacy tried checking in with Relic, but the signal was jammed too.

"Guess we are in too deep" Aqualad said in a montone.

"Literally" Kid Flash continued for him.

"I honestly never thought there was going to be a day when i actually used this…" Legacy said as he took out a flash drive sized item, "Relic made this as kind of a SOS signal that should be able to transmit from anywhere" he paused handing it to robin "Only problem is, it needt to be set up on a computer so I'm not sure if you are okay with this?"

"Its cool dude, i'll just set it up and "After a few minutes of typing after inserting the flash drive "done. we should be good to go" he said as the elevator doors opened at sublevel 52.

Before they can get out, they saw someone on the other side. A boy, with a cap and a jacket. Before he could attack them, since he took a fighting stance, Aqualad punched him causing him to blackout. Robin looked for an id and found one. "Charles A., wonder who he is" Then he took it incase any of the doors needed ids.

They kept going. They reached a fork in the caves. "Which hallway should we take? Bizarre hallway one two or three?" RObin said.

They heard sounds behind them. "GET THOSE SIDEKICKS"

Robin started running towards THe hallway farthest to the right. All four of them ran until they found a door at the end of the hallway, which robin opened using the ID.

Once they were finally in, robin hacked the door and locked it while disabling the key.

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin all gathered around the control panel talking about Project Kr. LEgacy on the other hand saw something behind the pod. He walked towards it. It was a very weird looking piece of machinery. It looked like the ghost portal in some way. It was bigger, had a yellow glow to it and was currently shut down. It wasn't powered by ectoplasm, or anything that he knows strong enough to sustain a portal anywhere. When he looked around the frame of the portal, he found a logo of something called ADEA. HE was about to call it out when he heard a crash.

The apparent clone was let out. He was automatically attacking the three heroes in front of him. Legacy aimed a punch at him and flew at him at top speed. He did punch him, making him let go of the head lock he had on Robin, who was now knocked out on the ground with wally who was also knocked out earlier.

Now however, Legacy had the clone's full attention. He dodged to the best of his ability. He had to use his Ice every once in awhile to block punches he hadn't expected, which only caused the clone to get angry. Really angry. The clone was strong, but his punches were uncoordinated, this gave Legacy an advantage-and he knew it.

Soon however, the clone got even angrier (if that was possible) and started using more force. He then kicked at Legacy, who dodged, but then he came back with a punch which rattled Legacy's form. So much that he was caught off guard. He was punched to the ground. But before the clone could punch him , he was electrocuted by Aqualad. He went and punched Aqualad. Now Legacy was the only one left standing.

Legacy got up and steadied himself. He took a stance, thinking that if he was going down, he was going to go down right after beating this guy. He pressed the button on his power restraint, it basically set a timer at which he would have his normal amount of power and after the timer runs out, the PR is on again.

He looked at his opponent. And then took a deep breath and released his ghostly wail.

" _ **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

And with that, anything in front of him was blown away. The clone, the ground, even the _door_ , from which there were a few sounds before from those giants trying to break it down. All people behind the door were on the ground, hands covering their ears, to some their bleeding ears, while the giants were also in obvious pain, as they knelt to the ground and had their eyes flashing red momentarily.

Legacy stayed in his ghost form, however he collapsed. The last thing he saw was the people trying-and failing- to try to get up from the aftermath of his attack.

The last thing he heard was a beep from his power restraint as it turned back on.

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N. Eirena_Gaia: HI AGAIN!Thank ihatejasongrace for editing this chapter and dealing with my awful spelling and grammar mistakes! Kind of a cliff hanger here, it will have to stay like that for a while because of exams(I swear we have more exams than rain days -_-). Sorry! But there is nothing I can do about it. Besides, Science and French have been keeping me (both of us actually) busy, which is the reason this was out later than I planned. I am sorry some might think that I am just blaming stuff on school for no reason, but writing here remains as something I do for fun in my (and ihatejasongrace's) free time, so if you have a problem with that, then I have nothing to tell you.**

 **On a happier note, We both are very happy with this story. Right now, it has +4000 views! and personally, my expectation was below 500, so that is kind of a big thing. I also want to thank each and every one of you people who Favorites, follows or reviews this story. Thank you sooo much for giving me a reason to keep writing.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Eirena Gaia**

 **NOTE: The story is called' Butterfly Effect' because I am planning for it to be different. I hate nothing in this world more than repetition(well, people lying and being cowards comes before that but its a close third). The big change I am planning to happen is not in this chapter. More than likely it will be in one of the next two chapters, which then will set off the rest of the story. I didn't put it here because I feel like at least the first part of the origin story should stay the same. I do realize this is repetition, but I honestly think that it would be much simpler to have it this way.**

 **I am writing this note after an hour or 2 after the first upload. All because someone(a guest non the less with no name) decided they know more about the story than me. But, this is the toned down version of what I was going to write. I am sorry that I even have to address this,but if you want to criticize me, than by all means go right ahead ;but think about what you are writing and back it up. And don't think that I'm stupid enough to not know what I named my story after(especially when it has been all over games at the time).**

 **Eirena Gaia.**


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: NOT REALLY EDITED, SORRY.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **4th of July; Chris' House; Chris' room; 11:23 PM; Third Person POV**

Chris cut off the transmission with Robin and the team as she started looking through the security of Cadmus.

She was honestly worried. She knew what was going to happen, but she was powerless to interfere directly with the events to come without clearance to do so; it was one of those stupid rules you have to agree to when you get employed somewhere, like "you can't go get coffee in the middle of the day" or something. And that rule is for normal operatives, Chris was in one of the lowest ranks right now(well she just started working on the field, she couldn't expect anymore than that),which means she has even less of a chance to make any move without being severely judged by the ANCIENT's High Council.

So, to say she was frustrated would be an understatement. She was about ready to just rig a dimensional bomb or compose a disease to kill everyone.

"Geez, Never thought that you can have a dark side, or so much anger that you literally can feel it dimensions away.." A voice came from the now opened door of her room, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Phoenix. She just scowled and turned back to her work.

"I thought you were supposed to be at CADMUS already? So unless you can warp time, you should get going" She said with a cold tone as she switched to another set of screens that displayed the footage of AASTRC from the break in.

Ah, the break-in yet another problem on her lengthening list of things she had to deal with. Apparently someone decided it would be fun to break in(very very sloppily might she add)to a high tech building with questionably good security(which she did nothing about since she never thought someone would be stupid to even break in. Damn her arrogance and underestimation of stupidity!) and punch the person at the front desk( for no reason) before looking for a hidden pod(which was supposed to have been the most secure part of the building) and opened it(accidently) to find this dimension's Chris in staises. And to finish off this rant, he ran her through _with a freaking dagger that was supposed to be buried under the many prisoner-confiscated weapons in the ANCIENT'S enormous storage room._

"The backup team is there with amulet, we are supposed to catch up. After I make sure you weren't about to die from the dimensional frequency" Phoenix said before he went and flicked her on the forehead, making her stop her angry typing.

"OWW. Stop doing that at every opportunity you have!" She said covering her forehead. She might be an awesome hacker and recon person, but she can't withstand pain, or fight that well. And dammit that hurts! "And stop mentioning my impending and most likely painful death" She added as she returned to her work.

"You are not going to die on my watch. Besides the dimensional frequency weighting you down is more of a countdown than an 'impending death'. If you get out of this dimension before time runs out, your golden!" He said in a joking voice. He was always like this before a big part of the assignment was about to ensue. "How is it coming with the break-in that happened last night by the way? Any leads on who stab-and-run was?"

"Yah actually. I got an ID from the ANCIENT'S criminal Data base. We have one Charles A, age sixteen, member of ADEA for thirty one years, specializes in medieval weaponry and recon missions." Chris said as she scanned the file." Basically a mercenary"

"Okay, but what's with the initial? Why is there no last name?" Phoenix said as he looked at the file himself.

"It isn't on file. And it might not even be his real name. Look here" She replied as she paused her scrolling through the file and pointed at a sentence, "When he was recruited, all the others that were with him were killed. Not only that, but he got his fingerprints wiped off of his fingers. He might as well be a walking remanent" She paused as she scrolled some more, " And if that isn't extreme enough, apparently he tortured a couple of our people and was was captured several times in the past century, but in all of them the only thing they were able was his name age and occupation. No details on missions. No information on anything. Just that he was on of the enemy's ranks…." She stopped scrolling through the file.

"Well, it's pointless to go after him then, we don't even have a whole squad in this dimension and back up would take too long to send" Phoenix said as he started planning things out loud "So, let us just focus on the next generation of heroes that is about to get killed via cloning"

"Right" Chris said as she switched screens once more, "Before I start, is there any plan you have in mind as of right now I should know of?"

"Well, yes" Phoenix said as he tapped his chin.

There was a moment where he didn't talk and Chris had to wave her hand in front of his face to make sure he was still alive. He didn't respond for the first couple of minutes then said, "There is a plan that was already set and approved by the higher ups"

"Well, what -" Chris started her sentence, but couldn't finish as she fell into a fit of coughing. Phoenix had to stand there awkwardly patting her quaking back and waiting for her fit to end. He knew from personal experience that it was the only thing he _can_ do at the moment. When she didn't stop after a couple of minutes he started carrying her to the bathroom. She immediately went in, shut the door(without locking it) and bent over the toilet vomiting blood and pretty much everything she ate that day.

After several minutes of puking, she grunted and said "Okay,what's the plan" while in the bathroom. Her voice was hoarse and Phoenix could tell she was having some trouble breathing. He then heard Chris open the sink and start washing her mouth from the remnants of her vomiting. When she was finally done, She slammed the door open(Almost hitting Phoenix with it. She didn't though and he was thankful since the action produced a thunder-worthy BAM) and looked at him seriously as if she didn't just puke her insides out. "Well? Out with it"

"We are planting a bomb in CADMUS" He said calmly.

"Okay you are going to have to wait there a while" She said as she went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her once more. Phoenix couldn't tell what she was doing, only that she was making alot of noise while doing it.

Finally, after several minutes of that, the door was opened once more and she said Can you repeat that? Cause I could've sworn you said you were going to plant a bomb in CADMUS and I know that must have been wrong"

"No you heard me right, we are going to plant and extermination Bomb in CADMUS"

"Well shit" She said as she looked like she was going to jump outside the window at the end of the hall, "We don't have time for this. Okay I'll just finish a couple of things, grub a bunch of stuff and you can start your space-time warping magic. And fill me in on the way there"

"It's NOT magic!"

 **July 5th; CADMUS; Sub-level 52; 00:24; Third Person POV**

By this time, all four of the heroes were awake and listening in on a conversation between a man in a suit and a boy hiding his face from them.

The boy, Robin recognized him as the one they ran into on the way to project Kr, was talking about some portal and the power supply not being sufficient to supply the transport and the cloning of four people. The man ,on the other hand, tried to reason that the power supply in CADMUS was of top caliber and it would be able to handle it.

"These two aren't going to be done any time soon" AquaLad said as he looked back to his companions, "In the meantime, any luck getting out of the retrains?"

"Not yet" Robin said.

"I can't phase out of them, is CADMUS by any chance funding any ecto-energy related projects?" Legacy said as he once again tried(and failed) to phase out of the restraints. He was getting quite jumpy because his PRD was malfunctioning because of whatever metal the restraints were made from. He would have to point that out to Relic when he gets out of this situation.

Suddenly the door to the lab was opened and project Kr stepped in while holding some one off the ground. The person was wearing a black jacket with blue highlights and matching pants with a yankees cap.

The Clone dropped the person and said, "I found her near the elevators, what should I do with her?"

The boy advanced towards her and crouched in front of her. He looked at her for a moment before he said " it's yo-" he was cut off by a punch in the face delivered by the girl, who somehow got out of her restraints.

She stood up and said " payback is due where payback is due" then she took out a detonator and pressed the activate button. After that the scientists in the room and the older man had to duck from the flying debris that came from the exploding door.

Through the door came some one Legacy recognized as Phoenix. He said " nice job Amulet" as he went to the control panel and deactivated the glass shields of the pods. Robin then dropped out of his after finally getting the lock picked. Legacy was finally able to break free from his restraints and went to help AquaLad while Robin helped Kid Flash.

"C'mon slow-pokes! We are going to be late!" Amulet whisper screamed at the heroes as she started making her way out of the room dragging Charles behind her with Phoenix on her heels.

"Okay wait up!" Legacy said as he started following them. He slowed down though to be able to talk to the other four in his group.

"Okay who the hell are they?! And why aren't you still trying to beat the crap out of us? KF said looking at Legacy but pointing to Superboy at the last part.

" Okay, I'll give you the short version because the whole explanation would take more than a day to relay to you" Legacy said as he took a deep breath not only for following the two dimensional-travelers but to also be able to finish this story before they notice. It was breaking the rules after all. "So them and Relic and me are part of a sort of justice league for inter dimensional problems. I'm only an on-call member so I don't get a lot of the information. But Phoenix and Amulet are Relic's kind of Mentors and their group was sent here because something was going to happen " Legacy finished off before starting to breath normally. He didn't really have to do it when he was in his ghost form (which he trained enough in to be able to keep up if he passed out. Thank god for that otherwise this would be really awkward!) But it was a reflex from when he was in his human form.

"Okay that explains that what about you superboy?" Aqualad said as he looks at the clone.

"Those two- Amulet and Phoenix- and one more person found me on the way back to the Chamber. The other person did something to one of the Gnomes that were passing by that cause the control over my brain to cease. They then split and the other person kept going the direction I was going. Speaking of that, Where are we headed?"

"We are going where they are keeping that portal, then you four are going to get as far away from here as possible" Amulet said as they stopped in front of the door the three heroes entered not three hours ago.

"What? Why?" Robin said as he stopped to a halt as to not bump into KF(who was running at normal speed to be able to hear the story).

"Because" Phoenix said as he slid a card through security key, "We are going to set off a bomb that should teleport anyone and anything _not_ from this dimension or that visited other dimensions to their home dimensions. Now if I remember correctly, Legacy has visited the Ghost Zone- which counts as a parallel dimension to this one- and Kid Flash has the speed force in him which is connected to the making of this Universe which we've never had before within the blast range so we have no idea what would happen to him" He said as he entered the room. And boy was it buzzing.

They can count about twenty people running around, pressing buttons, pushing things and typing stuff, but Legacy only recognized one who was at the center of all the Chaos. And she looked horrible, her skin sickly pale, hair messy yet she was still working. While Phoenix was giving instructions to the other four, he walked towards Relic.

"Hey, Relic? You okay?" He said softly as he was just a few steps away from her. She paused her rapid typing and turned around. She looked even worse up-close but before he can point that out, she sneezed, producing a sound similar to a kitten. He started laughing. Legacy couldn't hold himself, even in a dire situation like the one they were in.

Relic pouted before turning around and returning to her work. She said "I was going to hug you, but I guess I can't now because I am showing signs of a fever and pretty much every other sickness in this dimension. Guess I will be keeping my hugs to my self then" She said light heartedly before returning to her serious self. "Here take this" She said as she took a flash drive that was lying beside the keyboard she was typing on and gave it to Legacy," I don't have enough time in this dimension before I am turned to dust. So this has everything and it _should_ explain everything. I hope you are not mad at me by the time you get through it." She released a heavy sigh before extending her hand for him to shake "It was nice working with you for the past few years."

Legacy didn't know what to say. He took the hand, shook it a few times then dragged her into a hug. Slowly she returned her not-sibling's hug. Soon they had to let go before they both descended to tears.

" I hope we get to do it again, but that is unlikely because of the thing we are setting off" She said as she pointed to the portal that was now in the center of the room instead of Superboy's pod.

"What is it?" Legacy asked .He was aware of the other four now behind him as he asked her the question.

Relic looked at them and said, "I hope you don't mind me talking and working at the same time, there isn't much of it left. But after the explanation you guys need to hightail it out of here. He have a couple of people patrolling this floor and keeping CADMUS scientists and Gnomes at bay so you should have a clear way to the elevator and the exit .You have to get at least Ten kilometers away from the building" She paused as she turned back to her keyboard, "So this is basically a bomb with an identification system that focuses on items and people that have other-dimensional particles stuck to them. You get those particles by getting close or actually going through the barriers separating each dimension from the next. Anything without those particles is left unaltered. Anything _with_ those particles will be teleported to whichever dimension these particles came from. This is like the fifth time in ANCIENTs history this has been used because after all the teleporting and filtering is done, the place where it was set off get some dimensional anomalies ranging from phantoms of other dimensions appearing in the blast perimeter to actual holes through the fabric of space time in which that dimension collapses on itself and explodes to leave space for a new dimension to start forming. Which is one of the most important things that the ANCIENTS try to prevent because any nearby dimensions would get affected by the explosion. Not only that but there is a chance that someone who has been to more than one dimension getting something called the dimension-pox which is- she was cut off by Phoenix covering her mouth to stop her from talking.

"OKAY! Hold your horses there! Remember, they are on a time limit. If they don't start living right now they might get caught in the blast" He said as he let go of her.

She sneezed again, covering her nose and mouth with a tissue that came from seemingly nowhere. "He is right, you guys should get going. When you are out, tell the Justice league to quarantine this area for a while or the psychiatric department will have a large intake of people claiming to see through dimensions" She said as she waved for them to get going.

Legacy and the others started heading to the door.

"Okay then. Phoenix showed us the directions while you were talking to Relic" AquaLad said.

"AW man don't remind me, she was another chick that I didn't get the chance to hit on!" KF said.

"Next time buddy, for now lets get out of here before a dimensional bomb sends you to who knows where" Robin said as they all started running to the direction of the elevator.

Legacy hesitated and looked back towards Relic. He hoped she would be okay. He reluctantly followed his new friends towards the elevator.

 **July 5th; 10 km away from CADMUS; 1:01 AM; Danny/Legacy's First person point of view**

I landed as the others stopped running. We had little to no trouble exiting CADMUS, other than encountering a screaming mad scientist-turned-ugly-giant-thingy that was in a cage thanks to several members of Phoenix's squad. When we got out, KF grabbed robin and started running while I grabbed Aqualad and started flying at top speed. Superboy settled for saying he could handle himself and jumped 100 meter strides till they got around 10 kilometers away from the building.

Of course KF and Robin were the first to get there, they were in an empty soccer field surrounded by both stayed under one of the trees with Robin catching his breath and looking at satellite images of CADMUS. I came five minutes later and dropped Aqualad gently to the ground before collapsing myself. And Superboy came shortly after me. He sat down with us and looked at Robin's screen.

"Well this is it, this is CADMUS right now" He said. "I already signaled Batman and the rest of the league of our current position, we should be fine here until they arrive"

At that moment, there was a loud _**BOOM**_ sound. We all diverted their attention back to the screen as we saw what had happened.

At the beginning there was nothing. But then, there was a blue glow starting to cover CADMUS and everything around it. The glow expanded and we couldn't tell anything from the satellite imaging.

I stood up and tried looking at the direction where we came from. I could see the huge blob of blue expanding. The earth under me shook and I looked back at the blob, then turned to my new friends and said, "I think we might need to go a little farther than this"

They all nodded and started running farther away. I flew a few feet above them, keeping track of how far the blob had expanded.

After ten minutes of running they were about a kilometer away from the field they were in, I landed and told them that was far enough, mainly because the blob had stopped expanding. They all turned as it began shrinking and then there was more ground shaking, all of us fell to the ground because of it. The blob ended up returning to where I assumed was the CADMUS building, then there were five more loud _**BOOM**_ s before there was a aura that dispersed in the sky. Then everything was silent.

The silence was truly deafening.

The others turned around and looked at the sky looking at something, but I wasn't paying attention to that. My thoughts were flying thousands of miles per second. I really had no clue what to do. Chris was gone.

My little 'sister' was gone with little to no chance of returning.

I had to do something that I hadn't done in a very long while; I had to retreat, recollect my thoughts and think of my next step.

"I gotta go" I said to the four people behind me as I turned invisible and intangible and flew back to the house that used to be 'ours' but now is only 'mine'.

I heard a couple of protests from Robin, Superboy, KF and Aqualad, but then again I wasn't focusing too much, you can't blame me!

As I reached the house, I phased into my room and collapsed on the bed. I turned back to my human form and went to sleep, wishing I would wake up to find this was all a bad dream.

 **AN/EirenaGaia: HI! Im soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I couldn't help it. Stuff happened and shit went down and life is crazy right now. So, I hope you liked it. I am thinking I have another 1-3 chapters to write before I am done. Not sure if I should go for a sequel because stuff might happen again and I would probably leave it for like six months before updating. I hope it isn't too rushed (its like 2am where i am and I literally just finished writing this).**

 **So, favorite, Follow, review(be nice and if you will correct me atleast give me some way to reply to you) and good night/morning/evening(dam time differences)**

 **Eirena Gaia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

6th of July; New York City; Graveyard; 7:03 AM; 3rd person POV

The rain poured on the gathering crowd that swirled around a casket that was being lowered. Majority had umbrellas in anticipation of the rain that was forecasted earlier the night before. They all wore black clothes and held flowers to be put on the grave once it has been covered. To the naked eye, it would seem like the person being buried was loved by many and would be missed by many, however that was not the case and so far Danny was one of the few people in the gathering that realized that.

He actually recognized a couple of the people there from the countless charities and galas that Chris had dragged him to—quite literally, he hated having to socialize with people who he knows are there just for their own selfish benefit, then again that meant he hated the majority of the people on this planet. He hated being used, and he hated having to deal with people that want to use him just because he now had authority over two major research and manufacture institutions, and if it was not for that, these people wouldn't even consider walking up to him to talk or even try to put up the nice act when interacting with him.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Dick greeting him and offering his condolences. He then remembered that Mr. Wayne and Dick had flown in for the funeral and, to be honest, Danny felt like out of everyone here they both treated him more like a friend that a business partner.

Dick and Danny stood there for a while. Danny noticed that it was not as awkward as his other run ins with people. For the very first time since Sam and Tucker died, he finally felt that he actually had a friendship close to that. Chris never counted as a friend; she was more like a worrying mother/sister than anything, and for that time she was what Danny needed to get back up from his grieving (read: Sulking) and back to working on Fenton Works and trying to not turn into his evil future self. She helped him through a lot and never really pushed him into anything, anything he did was of his own conviction and choice. She was always there to support him. And so for the past day or so, he had been thinking about she now _can't_ be there for him and therefor he would have to start putting himself out there to make friends again. That thought led him to send invites to Dick, Wally and Roy since they were the only ones in age(ish) group which he knew and actually talked to.

Dick and Wally had accepted on a whim and come to comfort their friend-to-be, however he never heard from Roy. Danny didn't look too deep into the lack of reply though, since everyone had their reasons for doing , or in this case not doing, things.

So here he was standing beside a new friend, while another was roaming around looking for his uncle for one reason or another, reminiscing about the past couple of years that he spent with Chris. While thinking of that he was brought back to the day between the CADMUS incident and the present. He had found a few things that jus-

Danny shook the thought train off. He did not need to think about that right now, he can do that later. Now he had to focus on not blowing his cover or showing weakness in this pack of lions.

When he looked up, he saw that a couple of people had already went ahead to leave their roses and leave the graveyard. Danny had almost forgoten how unsettling graveyards were to other people…

"Hey Danny, you okay to go?" Wally said as he waved his hand in front of Danny's vision to grab his attention.

Danny looked at his watch mumbling, "is it over already?". He realised that he had zoned out for the past fifteen minutes, which was enough time for most other people to leave.

"Ya, Yeah i'm good, let's go" Danny said nervously as he, Wally and Dick went ahead and put the flowers on the grave.

Danny lingered a bit, if only to moderate the memory of a human being's death even if he didn't technically know the soul of the person that was currently six feet under.

He then turned around, clutching the handle of his black umbrella and walked beside his two friends. They had both wanted to spend time with him to help him grieve, however Danny had respectfully declined saying he was really exhausted and had a ton of work to shift through. Even with that the two still decided to escort him back to the AASTRC, which was where he was headed, with Dick's butler, Alfred. When he had asked if Mr. Wayne was joining them, Dick told him that he was busy catching up with some people.

The ride in general was okay, Danny was way too exhausted to even try to keep up with the two other teens and their conversation on games and various new technologies that were coming out to aid with the gameplay. Alfred was quiet and had an air of wisdom around him, and that to Danny spoke more than a million words. He kinda reminded Danny of Clockwork, only without the time puns and questionable motive.

When they finally arrived at the foot of the building, Danny opened the door before Alfred could bother and stand up to open it for him. He waved at Wally and Dick, vaguely hearing them telling him to take care and to call him if he needed anything.

Danny nodded and waved for them as they drove down the road. Once they were out of sight, he went into the building and greeted the secretary, walking past to get to the elevator and going to the top floor where Chris- well now it was technically his- office was.

Danny entered the room which had several plants and flowers—all wall decorations—in addition to a desk with a chair behind it and two smaller chairs in front of it, two couches and one chair surrounding a table, and a fridge at the very corner of the room. Behind the desk were huge blinds which Danny proceeded with closing down. He then sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk, he would not sit behind it just yet, it would feel wrong. He also wanted to just remember the last time he sat in this seat while watching Chris working on one thing or another. He remembered her scolding him whenever he played his music too high, complaining about how he would have a sixty year old' hearing before he would inherit the throne in the Ghost Zone.

Danny stood up and walked behind the desk, turning on the computer and waiting for it to start. When it finally opened, he put in the password and then plugged the flash drive that Chris gave to him back in CADMUS in. Programs started randomly opening on the screen and strings of code showing up all over. When it was finally done, there was one new program added to the computer named "XSIRH ZITBIRH". Danny had no idea why the name was like that but he clicked it anyway and threw himself on the chair, causing it to spin a little.

A couple of more programs ran on the screen and when they were finally some Danny said, "Ever went to a funeral and had to pretend to be sad for the death of someone because you know they are still alive?"

"What's that Danny? I couldn't hear you over all the sarcasm" a feminine voice shot back at him. The screen showed an audio file so he couldn't really see her, but he was sure she had a broad grin on her face and a triumphant glint in her eyes.

Danny laughed and replied with: "It's good to hear from you Chris, even though a few more years of silence and peace would have been nice"

"Awww does that mean you didn't want me? I'm hurt! Maybe I should have just let you think I was dead for the rest of your life so you will fall into despair and become evil while taking over the world and killing everyone. How does that sound?"

"Very sarcastic and very evil. You sure you are not the one who is turning to the dark side?" Danny said, looking up at the ceiling as a smile made its way into his expression.

"Nah, I'm sure that had happened in another dimension. But it shouldn't be too much trouble since when secondary branch dimensions are destroyed they don't have too big of an effect on the other dimensions around them. The ones that have a really big effect are usually the main or secondary dimensions… any way that was off topic. Kinda" she started slipping into an awkward and sheepish tone," but imagine the confusion that would have caused what with the note and all the other pointers and hints I left on my computer back in Gotham?"

Danny thought about it for a second before replying "Yah. I'm glad I don't have to deal with _that._ That would be one mess that would be hard to clean up. But seriously though, did you ever have to fake mourning before? Like I'm not sure I even convinced myself that I was grieving!"

There was a long silence in the other side and Danny had to look down at the screen to make sure that the program was still running.

"Hey Chris, you still there" he said with a twinge of worry.

After a couple of more minutes he got a reply: "Yah. Just, ya know, coughing my guts out and having mosquitoes in my eyes" she said with a rough voice that tells him that she had, indeed, been coughing excessively.

Danny sighed in relieve though, at least he got a reply.

"Oh ya I almost forgot to ask about how your health is after that dimensional-bomb thingy," Danny said, "then again, even before that you were the image of poor health in the dictionary"

"Oh wow you are _so_ nice to me" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She paused for a little before continuing: "We all made it back fine at first but after a couple of hours I started coughing up blood-again- and I was hauled off to the infirmary and checked over. According to Amulet I was cutting in real close with my time limit in your dimension. I told her that according to the calculations that I had gotten at the beginning of the mission, I had at least a couple of more days to go before side effects would even start. And from there they tried to find out who did the calculation but they couldn't 'cause, guess what," There was a pause before Danny realized he was supposed to guess.

"Umm, I don't know. He died?"

Chris burst to laughter descending into another fit of coughing before she replied "Oh I wish, no the person was actually MIA. He disappeared a couple of days after I started my mission and guess what his alias was?" She paused before continuing, "Danny you are horrible at this and you are taking the fun out of explaining this. It was Charles A."

"You mean the dude that we caught back at CADMUS? What a coincidence! Not" he said sarcastically.

"Ya I know and still there is more. Remember the other project that you found files on in CADMUS? Project AA? Well those were plans on a multi dimensional invasion. At least that is what the coders here got when I gave them the things I extracted from the CADMUS mainframe. But they still don't know who to fully decide it since it's in an alien language, so they put it on hold for me to decipher when I'm back in the game" she said excitedly and followed with an echoing "OW!" Which prompted Danny to ask.

"Hey Chris, I'll probably regret asking this but, where are you right now?"

"...I'm in the air vents"

" Chris, why would you be in the air vents?"

"... running away from the infirmary…"

Danny face palmed loud enough for her to hear.

"You can't blame me! I was bored and there is nothing there to do! They wouldn't even let me answer this call if I was still there. And the food was HORRIBLE! Honestly wherever you go the hospital food is always the same! I hate it! Besides I'm a busy person! I don't have time to 'sit still and heal' as some of my subordinates here want me to! I have some codes to kill and people to crack! Or the other way around but whatever!" She paused for a little while there was some noise in the background. All Danny could make out was "She is in the vents!" and "GET HER" but he might have been wrong since the connection was starting to get some static.

"It seems I'm running out of time with you, but you can use this program at any time to contact me, only problem would be whether I will pick up or not since I have quite a bit of running to do right no-" she was cut off with an 'OW' and a _badump_ sound which told Danny that she just fell from the vents. She continued talking between pants, most like due to her running, "I gotta go, I'll call you if I find anything out. And good luck with meeting the JLA" that was the last thing she said before the program shut down.

Danny paused for a moment, glaring at the screen in front of him but smiled nonetheless. His friend/sister was okay and that was what mattered for now. Besides he had bigger fish to fry at the moment…

 **2 hours later; Mt. Justice**

The justice league members gathered with their protégés in their old hideout inside the mountain. They were all displeased that their charges had went ahead without asking help from them and expressed that valiantly. However the three had stood together and showed their mentors that they want to learn and grow more and her they were waiting the new blood which they had picked and/or invited to the newly formed team.

The team was being introduced to others that they will be working with. Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad were all in civilian clothes- with robin having to put sunglasses to maintain his cover- and were waiting for the new arrivals.

The first to arrive was Miss Martian who came with Martian Manhunter. They all greeted her warmly and Kidflash proceeded with trying to hit on her. Martian Manhunter explained that he brought her so that she can experience life on earth and because she nagged a lot.

The older heroes seemed to be waiting for one more member, but before any of the proteges could ask, a Zeta beam lit up and the computer made the announcement "Recognized. Green Arrow XXA" Green Arrow came out and typed a little on the control panel.

The Zeta beam lit up once more and the computer announced: "Recognized. Legacy XXB"

"Hello! Sorry for being late, had to deal with a couple of things before getting here and then had trouble finding green arrow an-"

"It's alright, things happen" Superman said as he continues to bluntly ignore Superboy but indulged every one else.

"Now that everyone is here, we wanna say that we are not happy with what you did in CADMUS. You should have called one of us at least. However, we see the effort that you put into this and we know that we can either help you or leave you and you do whatever you want regardless of the consequences" Batman said as e regarded the teens in front of him, "Incidents like Cadmus show that villains are getting smarter, and they might be coming from dimensions other than our own. Keeping that in mind, this team will be assembled for recon missions. Minimize combat at any opportunity and avoid it if possible. The older heroes can handle the combat but in this age, information might be more valuable than raw power or intellect. From now on you are a team, you all take the responsibility for each of your actions. And you will all have to face consequences of those actions. So do yourselves proud as the next generation of heroes" and with that he walks away with the other older heroes following him.

"So, does anyone has a story or something?" Wally said as he tries to break the tension.

Legacy looked hesitant, but said "Anyone wanna hear the story of how interdimensional fleets might end the whole existence of the universe?"

The five proteges waited for him to break a joke but when he didn't, they all burst out laughing.

"Subtlety isn't really your thing is it?" Robin said with a smile.

"No I guess not" Legacy replied as the five heroes sat down and began listening.

This would not be the last time they would sit like this, but it was the first time that Legacy- Danny- felt like he might be able to open up to people again and start calling them friends.  
-

 **A/N: Hi, yes I am alive. First off I would like to thank ihatejasongrace (FF) for being able to edit this quickly and for constantly reminding me that I need to update. They did great work editing the chapter and this would have been delayed even more than it already has if it weren't for them.**

 **SO, I wanna apologize for not updating for over a year. I just got busy with school and APs and trying to decide what I want to do with my life, and I didn't have time to write something for a long while. But, then a couple of people both here and on wattpad started commenting and I just felt so guilty that I left you guys waiting for soo long. I kinda feel like a douche bag author now. Its not a nice feeling btw. Anyway, I think there could have been a better ending for this. I really had wanted to extend this for several more chapters, but again my life might never be as simple as it was at the time I started writing this, and so I don't have neither the time nor the same motivation as back then. So, this is probably the last hcapter I will ever post on anything...**

 **So, sorry for the wait, hope you liked the chapter, and have a nice day!**


End file.
